I Just Wonder
by Jocii Cullen
Summary: Bella chef de NY sufrio un engaño amoroso que la dejo sin esperanzas, ella habia decido no volverse a enamorar... ¿Que es lo que le espera...? TH Bella/?
1. The Letter

**Heii..**

**Bueno soy nueva en esto, pero aqui les dejo a mi bebe...  
**

**Dudas, comentarios...etc háganmelo saber, tambien diganme si les gusto y si la continuo porfis°°**

**Bueno sin mas les dejo mi historia**

**PD: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO FANTASEO CON ELLLOS!**

* * *

Tomando un café se encontraba él, pensando como seria su vida si estuvieran juntos.

"Los hombres no deben llorar" Se repetía cuando se sentía desfallecer, cuando sentía que su vida ya no valía la pena; cuando recordaba cuánto daño le había hecho a aquella hermosa mujer.

Bella lo había estado evitando a toda costa, no respondía sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes... Desde el día en que se fue, no había tenido ningún tipo de comunicación con ella.

Desesperado, decidió hacer algo que estuviera seguro Bella tendría que leer. El sabia como ella tenía una extraña manía con el correo escrito y todo lo que llegaba a sus manos en un sobre era abierto. Fue a si como, con su impecable escritura empezó una carta; una carta en la que ponía sus últimas esperanzas, pues si ella era tan feliz como el imaginaba, estaba dispuesto a salir completamente de su vida.

_Bella:_

_Se que tal vez esa decisión fue un error, y sé que probablemente no te interese lo que tenga que decir, pero hay algo que ha estado en mi mente por meses, hay algo que me he estado peguntando y no me deja dormir._  
_Me gustaría hablar contigo en persona pero entiendo lo difícil que esto puede ser..._

Mientras la tinta corria por las hojas, no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado entre ellos...

**.**

**-Bella, yo no te quiero, creo que nunca lo he hecho** - O al menos eso creía él.

.

La cara de dolor de ella lo dejo pasmado; él sabía por todo lo que ella había pasado y le había costado mucho trabajo hacer que ella confiara en él.

En ese momento se arrepintió de su decisión, pero ya no había marcha atrás, y de verdad quería pasar la noche con Tanya.

Sorpresivamente para el, Bella no lloro ni le reclamo; lo único que dijo…

**.**

**-Que otra cosa podría esperar de ti, lo peor de todo fue que te creí…Suerte, de verdad espero que seas feliz y que **_**ella**_** te de lo que buscabas.**

.

"Rapido" Ella lo quería así, no quería saber explicaciones ya sabía que todo esto era por culpa de Tanya, lo sabia pero no quería creerlo, Stefan le hiso entender que personas como su hermano nunca cambian y Edward siempre seria una persona egoísta que solo busca su beneficio. En aquellos momentos, solo quería olvidar, solo quería irse de ese mundo, solo quería …

Dicho esto, Bella se dio la media vuelta y se fue: _**Siempre con la frente en alto, aunque por dentro se estuviera derrumbando.**_

_._

_._

_.  
_

A partir de ese día el tenia una sensación de VACIO en su pecho, una que no se curaría hasta que estuviera de nuevo con ella, pues el sabia que era lo que tenia una cosa que no se quitaba con facilidad: AMOR.

* * *

_**Bueno niñas (niños si es q hay) hahaha que les parecio..**_

_**Valdra la pena..?**_

_**Les Agredesco sus RW ya tengo el primer capitulo todo depende de ustedes.**_

_**Bsos***_


	2. Looks Than can not Be Forget

**Hei lindas como estan? **

**Espero que les guste y me dejen su opinion..**

**nos lemos abajito...**

**"Saben que todos los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosisisma escritora STEPHANIE MEYER yo solo fantaseo con ellos :))** "

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Miradas Que No Se Olvidan**_

_

* * *

_

**Un año antes:**

El era el típico niño bonito, que tenía todo lo que quería, dinero, autos, casas, mujeres, fiestas...todo lo que lo hacía "feliz"; hasta que **ella** llego a su vida.

Bella era una chef reconocida a nivel mundial que era tan dulce como sus recetas. El la conoció cuando iba cenar con la afortunada de aquella noche (una modelo que acababa de conocer), para cambiar la rutina la llevo a la inauguración de un restaurarte prometedor. Después de hablar de puras cosas sin sentido y de pasar la noche más aburrida de su vida salió del restaurante para empezar a calentar las cosas con su acompañante. Al salir vio una hermosa silueta vestida de blanco que no dejaba de llorar, el se perdió en la belleza de aquella dama. pero como llevaba prisa no se acerco a la joven, de la que no se pudo olvidar en toda la noche.

Ese tenía que ser el día más feliz de su vida, Bella Swan por fin había conseguido todo lo que quería, tenía una familia que la adoraba, una carrera que la hacía completamente feliz (cocinar era su vida) y un prometido que la amaba con locura, o eso pensaba.

Llego a su departamento en la 5° Avenida en Nueva York justo en frente del Central Park (que había sido regalo de sus padres por terminar sus estudios), llego temprano para terminar de vestirse pues había pasado todo el día con su hermana y su mejor amiga, Alice Swan y Rosalie Hale en el SPA consintiéndose y arreglándose para el gran día: la inauguración de su restaurante.

Ella entro sigilosamente al apartamento, quería sorprender a su prometido, pero la sorprendida fue ella pues empezó a ver su hogar desordenado, escucho sonidos extraños y un camino de ropa tirada, con cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar a su prometido Mike en la cama con su "amiga" Jessica. Cuando los vio no supo que pensar lo único que sentía en ese momento era rabia, coraje y lo más importante se sentía humillada:

-Siento interrumpir-Destilando sarcasmo y veneno- nada mas vengo por mi vestido, perdón -ella no supo de donde le salió la voz, pero lo hizo.

Cuando salía del departamento solo le advirtió:

-Cuando vuelva espero no encontrar nada tuyo!, Si encuentro algo que no sea mío personalmente me encargo de dejarte sin descendencia - dicho esto se encerró en su flamante BMW M3 y partió rumbo a casa de su hermano uno de los hombres con el que ella sabia podía confiar.

Emmett al verla toda destrozada ni siquiera le pregunto solo la abraso, como solía hacerlo cuando estaban pequeños en noche de tormenta, las cuales asuntaban a Bella.

Cuando le contó a su hermano lo que había pasado Emmett estaba furioso:

-Bella te lo advertí te dije que él no te amaba, ¡Ese mal nacido! Como se atrevió, cariño te dije que solo jugaba con tus sentimientos, te dije que todo era interés, el nada mas quería el dinero y el prestigio familiar, la familia de Mike está en bancarrota, por eso el idiota ese se acerco a ti Bella te lo dije pero nunca escuchas, siempre estas de cabezota, todo la familia te lo dijo..- ella lo interrumpió.

-si Emmi pero el amor es ciego- en realidad nunca lo quiso creer-yo lo AMO Emm, por eso duele tanto-recordó sollozando.

Era la primera vez que Emmet la venia así: destrozada, así que se juro que era la primera y la última vez que veía así a su hermana favorita.

Su familia le rogó que postergara la fecha de inauguración mas ella no quiso:

-No, no me voy a quedar vestida y alborotada-dijo sollozando- a Isabella Swan esto no vuelve a pasar.-"nunca más voy a quedar como la idiota del cuento" pensó.

-Te comprendo cariño, pero entiende que estamos en el ojo público – En momentos como ese Renne la madre de Bella, odiaba el estilo de vida que llevaban-Cariño, sabes que los medios van a estar intrigados del porque asistes sin Mike a tu propia inauguración - Renne sabía que al ser una de las familias más ricas de EUA (gracias a las multiples empresas de su esposo), estaban siempre siguiéndole los pasos a su familia.

Si mama, pero no voy a estar sola- Dijo con una sonrisa forzada- los tengo a ustedes.

Al llegar al restaurant una ola de fotógrafos se dedicaron a sacar el mejor ángulo de la familia Swan y de los modelos Rosalie y Jasper Hale que eran las respectivas parejas de Emmett y Alice. Estos se habían conocido gracias a la pequeña duendecillo, siendo una diseñadora famosa de la casa Chanel nadie perdía oportunidad de trabajar con ella.

Después de un rato atenciones y saludos Bella ya no podía aguantar la presión, y menos cuando al asomarse vio entrar con mucha galanura a su ahora ex-prometido sonriendo a los fotógrafos, y de colmo venia de la mano de Jessica

Bella no aguanto el coraje y menos el mayor de los Swan:

-Mike, no eres bien venido aquí-Bella trato de ser lo más educada posible, pues los medios estaban en todo el lugar y Bella no quería dar de que hablar; mas de los que ya se estaba hablando,-así que por favor LARGATE...! - Le dijo con todo el veneno posible dando una sonrisa forzada.

-Hay querida ya sé que estas celosa, y que no aguantas ver que te gane a tu prometido, pero no tienes porque ser grosera con Micky- dijo esta con una tono de voz tan empalagosa que a Bella le faltaba poco para abalansarse sobre Jessica.

Pero en realidad las palabras de ella si le pegaron, como no, si no tenía más de 3 horas desde que la encontró con SU prometido , en SU cama y en SU departamento.

-No querida no confundas asco con celos, digo, después de todo no me cambio por algo que valga la pena, siempre pensé que los gustos de Mike eran mejores, pero ya veo que le sigue gustando lo fácil.

Ella lo único que hizo fue salir de su restaurante mientras su hermano le montaba una escenita al recién llegado.

Ese día Bella decido que le pondría fin a sus actitudes de niña, y que a partir de aquel día dejaría de ser la Isabella Swan que todos conocían, que dejaría de ser tan ilusa y confiada, se volvería una roca. En esos instantes Bella no se dio cuenta de la cantidad de lagrimas que se había derramado sobre su hermoso vestido blanco estaba manchado de una mezcla de lagrimas con maquillaje. Se juro que serian las ultimas lagrimas que derramaría y menos por un hombre.

El al verla se perdió en los ojos chocolates de ella, en su pelo castaño hasta la cintura, se dio cuentas de las perfectamente torneadas piernas de la hermosa mujer y enseguida se puso a imaginar cómo seria ver ese esculpido cuerpo bajo la tela de aquel vestido; pero cuando se dio cuenta la perfecta visión de aquella mujer había desaparecido intento buscarla con la mirada pero no encontró nada y así se convenció de que era una alucinación."Un ser tan perfecto no puede ser real"- penso.

Pasaron los días, el seguía pensando en ella(lo que era raro pues nunca había pasado pensando con la misma chica mas de una noche ), más no le dio tanta importancia.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el encuentro que termino con su compromiso, ella creyó haberlo superado pero no contaba con tener que cancelar todos los preparativos y con las insistentes preguntas de las floristas, de los diseñadores, del salón, del servicio etc.. Que pedían una explicación por la cancelación del: "evento del año" ella respondía la verdad, y si creyó que decirla le dolía; fue mas doloroso cuando estos de daban una disculpa llena de lastima a la pobre mujer, esto remataba a Bella y la ponía peor de lo que ya estaba.

En el día que se supone tenía que haber sido el más feliz de su vida había llegado y ella estaba encerada en su apartamento haciendo lo que se prometió nunca volver a hacer: Llorar.

Bella estaba enojada con el idiota que decía ser el amor de su vida, pero más enojada con ella misma por seguir llorando por él.

Alice estaba desesperada de ver a su única hermana en ese estado, como muerta en eso decidio llegar de improviso al departamento de su hermana y la imagen que se llevo le desgarro el corazón:

Bella estaba vestida con el hermoso vestido de bodas que la misma Alice le había diseñado con ayuda de Vera Wang. Alice no supo si llorar con ella o darle tremendo regaño, por sufrir por un tipo que no valía la pena. Alice siendo Alice opto por la segunda opción:

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan que diablos te está pasando! , Que no te das cuenta que aquel es un estúpido que no vale la pena, ¡Por Dios hermanita reacciona!. Creo que en el fondo te sientes así porque sabias que esto algún dia iba a pasar; en el fondo él no era el indicado para ti-Alice termino su discurso con voz más tranquila.

Bella dejo de sollozar, era la primera vez que escuchaba a a su hermana gritar; nadie sacaba de sus casillas a Alice, por lo que se dio cuenta hasta donde había llegado.

Después de unas horas de sermones por parte de su dulce(nótese el sarcasmo) hermanita, Bella tuvo que aceptar el castigo; Alice la llevo a desahogarse en: ¡ Un día de compras.!

No es que Bella odiara las compras o la moda al contrario ella siempre buscaba que su imagen personal fuera impecable, el problema era salir con la duende.

Alice en lugar de pasar unas sanas dos horas haciendo compras pasaba unas exageradas 5 horas paseando de probador en probador, de tienda en tienda buscando cualquier pretexto para gastar dinero y satisfacer la necesidad del día. Bella llegaba a pensar que a su hermana en verdad estaba mal de la cabeza, podría dejar de comer un día pero nunca dejar de comprar un día.  
Después del esplendido tiempo de hermanas Bella y Alice fueron a la hacienda Swan que estaba en las afuera de la ciudad, a las orillas del rio Hudson cerca de NY a comer con la familia.

* * *

_**Hey lindas.. Que les parecio?**_

_**muy mal? muy bien? **_

_**Diganme porfis dudas, comentarios buenos, comoentarios malo..lo que sea aganmelo saber, les agradeceria mucho..**_

_**Bsos***_

**Chao!**


	3. The Dinner

__

__

_Heii Lindas..._

_ En realidad espero q no ste subiendo una historia que nadie lee… pero bueno tengo esperanzas de q a alguien le guste_

****

_PD:LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTECEN A LA FABULOSA STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO FANTASEO CON ELLOS _

* * *

_**Mmm...Cena.**_

_

* * *

_

Después de 2 semanas el seguía pensando en ella, lo cual lo tenía muy asustado, el estaba muy intrigado pensando, cuando súbitamente lo cortaron:

-Lic., la señorita Winfrey acaba de llegar.

-Gracias Jane, dile que salgo en un minuto-le respondió a su nueva secretaria.

Ese día decidió regresar con su cita a aquel restaurant; quería saber si en verdad aquella mujer existía o era solo parte de su imaginación.

Curiosamente Bella estaba en su restaurant revisando las nuevas recetas y preparando su especialidad: postres.

Después de dos semanas a ella le seguía doliendo del cuerno que Mike le había pintado. Por toda una semana fue el cotilleo de la sociedad y el pan de cada día de los medios, que no dejaban de hablar de ella y de los golpes que Emmett le había dado al queridísimo ex-cuñadito.

Edward estaba platicando con su cena de aquella noche ajam...perdón con su cita de aquella noche, cuando el camarero se acerco para entregarle su orden, la señorita se paro para ir al tocador. Lo último que vio Sharoon Winfrey antes de caer al piso fue la cara de Edward, que la miraba con burla; Cuando Sharoon se dio cuenta tenía todo su vestido Versache bañado pescado ala tres velas y con un olor nada lindo. Toda enfurruñada, por que habían arruinado su cita con el gran abogado mando a llamar a gerente del restaurant y se dispuso a armar un escándalo en el concurrido restaurant.

Bella estaba haciendo sus rondas por la cocina, cuando escucho un estruendo y vio a su Seth su camarero intentando parar a una señorita, que para Bella no era otra persona más que una modelo mimada. Bella iba a dejar que el gerente del restaurant Demetri se encargara del asunto, pero al escuchar la sarta de blasfemias que la mujer le estaba diciendo al muchacho no se aguanto y salió a defensa de este.

-Lindura, haz algo!-le reclamo con voz chillona Sharoon a su cita - que no vez como me están tratando-le lloriqueo a su acompañante-¡Que no saben quién soy..! Le grito al grupo de meseros, que se habían congregado para intentar calmar la situación.

-No señorita, no sé quién es, y no quiero saberlo pero que sea la última vez que le grita mis empleados-Dijo furiosa Bella.

Al notar que la jefa había llegado los meseros le hicieron paso en el pequeño círculo que habían formado.

-Quien te crees para hablarme así ehh! Que no sabes quién soy! Soy Sharoon Winfrey la sobrina de la famosísima Oprah y mas te vale que te disculpes porque si no,créeme que hare que te despidan

-Ok Cariño, numero 1 me viene valiendo que seas la hija del mismísimo Obama a mis empleados los respetas, además tengo entendido que fue un accidente; numero 2 La que se tiene que disculpar eres tú, teniendo a personas tan lindas como lo es tu tia no entiendo cómo puede tener una sobrina tan caprichosa que cree que puede hacer lo que se le pega la gana, y numero 3 la dueña del restaurante soy YO y personalmente me encargo de restringirte la entrada y sacarte a patadas.

El estaba en completo Shock, la mujer de sus pensamientos estaba junto a él. Se olvido por completo de lo que le rodeaba, solo tenía ojos para ella y oídos para escuchar la melodiosa voz de su musa. Cuando salió del trance se dio cuenta que todo el alboroto ya había pasado y que estaba solo en la mesa; llego a ver como dos musculosos y altos hombres vestidos de negro sacaban a Sharoon, que se durante todo el camino hacia la puerta se la paso gritando tonterías y maldiciendo el lugar. El todo despistado por lo que acaba de pasar, solo atino a dejar dinero suficiente para cuenta, que nunca cenaron y salir detrás de su cita; después de todo el no iba a dejar perder su noche de pasión.

Mientras tanto Bella estaba muy apenada y apenas se dio cuenta del joven que acompañaba a la sobrina de su querida amiga:

-Lamento los inconvenientes que este evento les ha causado, para compensarlos la cena de todos los presentes corre por nuestra cuenta, ¡Disfruten la Velada!- Le dijo a la clientela del restaurant.

Ella se dirigió a su oficina donde estaba su asistente:

-Angela, comunícate con Oprah y cuéntale lo ocurrido con su sobrina pídele disculpas de mi parte, pero adviértele que no quiero volver a ver a su sobrina por aquí.

-Claro Bella, ¿algo más?

-No Ang, gracias después puedes retirarte, le pediré a Dimetri que cierre por mí, descansa linda.

* * *

__

Que les pareció lindas..

Estuvo mas corto, pero asi puedo subir mas rápido…

Spero RWS …

Bsos lindas..!


	4. Flowers & Diamonds

**Que hay linduras..**

**Le dejo el sig capitulo**

**Nos leemos abajito…**

**LOS PERSONAJE LE PERTECEN A LA MAGNIFICA STEPHANIE MEYER… YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS **

* * *

Después de la ajetreada noche, llego a su departamento esperando conciliar el sueño, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en aquella hermosa mujer con finísimos rasgos y ojos chocolate intenso.

Al saber que ella era real; se planteo una meta: Tenerla en su cama. Y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo: él era el cazador y ella se había convertido en su presa.

El iba muy seguido al restaurant de Bella, además de que la comida era deliciosa, le gustaba mantener vigilada a Bella, y aprovechaba para ir conociendo mas de ella, ahí se entero de su nombre:- "Isabella, bonito nombre"-se dijo; también se entero que era chef y dueña de aquel lugar.

A veces estaba, a veces no, pero no perdía la oportunidad de saber que era lo que hacía. "Todas caen" pensó

Bella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del misterioso Caballero que cenaba muy seguido en su prestigioso restaurant. Ella estaba algo deprimida. Al fin Jasper se había decido y le pidió matrimonio a su querida hermana. Alice estaba feliz, no paraba de dar saltitos y de gritar "me voy casar" por los 4 vientos..

-Bells te juro que ya están preocupada, si Jazzy no me lo pedía, yo selo iba a tener que proponer-recordó lo que le había dicho Alice, cuando lo contó la noticia.

No es que bella no estuviera feliz por el compromiso de su hermana, pero es que ella recordaba cómo se había emocionado por su compromiso, recordaba la prueba de vestido, la selección del  
pastel... Y sintió celos de que su hermana si valla a pasar por eso, celos de que compre el vestido, y que en realidad lo usara. Celos de como Jasper miraba a Alice: de una manera tan especial, que no le cavia ni la menor duda Jasper la esperaría en el altar.

Bella no recordaba que Mike la hubiese mirado de esa manera: Con MAGIA y ADORACION infinita.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Ángela había entrado a su oficina con un arreglo florar enorme y hermoso lleno de Rosas Rojas y fresias.

-Ang, de quien es eso.

-Pues tuyo tontita la tarjeta dice: Para la chef mas Bella.

-¿De quien son?-Ángela le entrego la tarjeta, que decía:

Anoche pedí a un ángel que fuese a protegerte mientras dormías. Al rato volvió y le pregunté por qué había vuelto. Una ángel no necesita que otro lo proteja, me respondió.

Un hermoso angel se ha robado mi corazón, y me gustaría recuperarlo…

-De quien son?-pregunto una muy curiosa Angela.

-No lo se, no dice nada.

-Ahhh-suspiro Angela-que romántico!

-Ang, devuélvelas por favor, quien sabe, quién es el idiota detrás de esta tontería.

Angela asintió en seco, su jefa no había sido la misma desde la cancelación de su compromiso. En su mirada ya no había ese brillo especial que la hacía resplandecer. Y se regunto:"¿Cuándo volverá a ser la misma?", una pregunta: sin respuesta.

El ordeno a su secretaria mandar un bonito arreglo floral al restaurant. El ya estaba feliz haciendo cuentas mentales:  
"Con las flores ya cayo, las siguientes flores se las llevo yo...me conoce, obviamente le gusto, una cena y la tendré para mí. En menos de una semana tendré que buscar a la siguiente, tal vez Jane...si Jane"

-Sr. Acaban de llamar de la florería, diciendo que el arreglo floral ha sido devuelto.

Edward no cabía en la sorpresa, era la primera vez que la pasaba eso. "A todas las mujeres les gustan las flores, de seguro quiere algo más caro" se dijo mentalmente.

-Jane, querida, por favor manda otro arreglo, pero esta vez manda a comprar una pieza de joyería a Cartier y agrégasela, no me importa lo que cueste. Por cierto pásame la tarjeta, esta vez la escribiré yo.  
"Tal vez si sabe quien soy acepte mis ofrecimientos".

* * *

**Yo si caigo con una nota a si no?**

**Muchisisimas gracias por el RW, favoritos, y alerta..!**

**Me siento mejor sabiendo q a alguien le gusta la historia, y si por hay hay alguien q la lee y le gusta deje RW no muero lo prometoo..**

**Bsos linduras..**


	5. Denials & More Denials

_**Como estan linduras...**_

_**Ya regrese, espero que les guste..**_

_**nos leemos en un ratito...**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Rechazos Y Mas Rechazos**_

* * *

Después de una semana el seguía mandando regalos, y todos eran devueltos. Llego a un punto en el que pensaba seriamente renunciar a aquella hermosa mujer. Sería la primera vez que renunciaría a alguien, siempre las conseguía.

"Para que le sigo insistiendo, en cambio Jane esta mas que deseosa de pasar por mi lista. Si sigo esperando a Isabella me voy a quedar en celibato"

Al pensar eso, una mueca de miedo se asomo por su rostro.

El ya se había hecho a la ideas de intentar olvidar a Isabella, inclusive decidió dejar de ir al restaurant de ella.

Estaba por llevar a Jane a comer, se encontraba esperándola afuera de su edificio; admirando el paisaje se la ciudad, cuando noto que un muy buen carro se estacionaba en la otra acera; el carro le había llamado mucho atención. Se encontraba cruzando la calle, para preguntar por el modelo del automóvil, cuando noto la sofisticada mujer que bajaba del auto.

Se maldijo a si mismo. Otra vez aquella mujer lo atrapo por completo. Llevaba un entallado vestido por la parte de enfrente cayendo hasta las rodilla con un suave vuelo, pelo suelto hasta la cintura en ondas y unos lentes de gota que la hacían lucir muy sofisticada.

"El azul le queda hermoso" se dijo.

El auto se había estacionado en el edificio de enfrente: Construcciones Swan.

Fue ahí que dio cuenta del parecido de aquella dama y Emmet y también con Charlie. En ese momento relaciono las cosas, ella era la hermana de su amigo Emmet. El parecido no era mucho, pero los rasgo de los Swan eran inconfundibles.

Su empresa le trabajaba a la empresa de los Swan. El siendo dueño de una de los bufetes de abogados más importantes del país; se enrolaba con diferentes personalidades de diferentes medios .Fue así como los conoció. Charlie era dueño de diferentes empresas y era muy importante en el medio de los negocios. Todos conocían y respetaban a los Swan.

El sabía que emmet tenía 2 hermanas, pero ellas se dedicaban a diferentes cosasy que no tabajaban en la empresa familiar:

-La duende es diseñadora y Choco Bells es chef.

Recordó las palabras de su amigo. Más a él no se le había ocurrido conocer a las hermanas del grandote…

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, Jane lo estaba esperando para salir.

Fue así, que como un imán, regreso a aquel restauran, donde sabía que tal vez la podría encontrar. La ilusión de estar con Isabella volvió a nublar su mente y esta vez estaba más decidido a conseguirla.

Bella paso toda la semana recibiendo ostentosos obsequios. Pero todos eran devueltos al remitente. Ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de leer las tarjetas después del segundo arreglo de flores, que traía con sigo una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes y una muy peculiar nota. Ella no quiera saber nada acerca de ningún hombre, y menos de **EL.**

Bella fue a las oficinas de su padre; pues la estaban esperando su oso favorito y su endemoniada duende para la típica comida entre hermanos.

-Chocolatitoo..! Como estas hermanita-Emmett la tomo en brazos y le dio vueltas en el aire.

-Oso...no...puedo...respirar...!.

Emmet la soltó y Bella tomo una bocanada de aire. Bella estaba pálida y Emmett dio una gran carcajada al ver a su hermana toda mareada por el "abrazo especial a la Emmett".

Alice llego de la mano de su papi.

-Listos para toda la tarde juntos?-Dijo Alice sonriendo como una niña que tenía en mente una travesura.

-Yo...este...amm...no puedo Alice...amm...Papa necesita un reporte de ventas, para la al rato...si! eso…Papa me necesita lo siento enana. Solo puedo comer con ustedes, eso no me lo pierdo.-Dijo el Oso,safandose de los planes de su querida duende.

-No t preocupes oso, al cabo que tu compañía no me hace falta. Pero tu Belly-Bells vas a ir conmigo! -le ordeno a la castaña.

Emmett le envió una mirada de burla a Bella, esta trago en seco. Esa mirada de Alice la ponía muy nerviosa, y sabia que esa mirada no acabaría en nada bueno.

Charlie se despidió de ellos, alegando que había acordado ir a comer con Renne. Bella mentalmente estaba maldiciendo a su Papa y hermano.

-"cobardes" farfullo.

-Ok. Chicos A donde vamos?-pregunto Bella subiéndose al Porche de Alice mientras Emmet las seguía.

-Hay Bells, no es ovio, vamos al mejor restaurant de todo New York.- respondió Alice

-A si? cuál es ese, yo no lo conozco-dijo Bella en tono juguetón, pues ella sabia que comerian en su restaurant.

-El de Mario Batali* dahh! -contesto Alice, queriendo hacer enojar a su hermana. Y lo consiguió. El puchero de Bella no tenia precio. Y sus dos hermanos no tardaron en reír a carcajadas por la reacción de Bella.

Llegaron al restaurant de Bella."**Coure Felice** " se había vuelto un lugar muy recocido en muy poco tiempo y Bella estaba orgullosa de saber que lo había logrado ella sola.

Emmet la saco de sus pensamientos, pues por poco se tropiesa por con el; ya que se había quedado parado viendo a algo o alguien.

Alice la jalo, para que no se atrasara con el.

-Leoncito, eres tú?... hermano tengo años sin verte.-Dijo un muy divertido Emmet

-Emmi!.- Jajaja,como has estado hombre.-Dijo el susudicho con una mueca es su boca. Odiaba que Emmett le dijera "leoncito" y a Emmett no le gustaba que "leoncito" le dijera Emmi (solo sus hermanas y su mami tenian el privilegio y Rose claro); pero estaba feliz de ver a su amigo.

Bella se dio cuenta que Emmet se estaba atrasando mucho. Ellas ya estaba sentadas, ordenando comida.

-Bells, puedes ir por Emmett, se quedo platicando y tengo que hablar con el. Iría yo, pero Jazzy va a venir, y lo tengo q esperar.-le dijo Alice con un brillo especial en los ojos; que hiso que Bella se estremeciera.

Bella solo asintió, y fue en busca de Emmet. Este ya se encontraba sentado en una mesa con una mujer muy exuberante ,que a gusto de Bella parecía una zorra barata, y con misterioso hombre alto, de pelo cobrizo y dueño de unos ojos endemoniadamente sexys.

A Bella se le hacía muy conocido; mas no le dio importancia, seguía caminando hacia Emmet.

-Perdón la interrupción, pero Oso, Alice te quiere en la mesa YA, creo que tiene que hablar con tigo.

-Claro Belly; Por cierto te presento a un muy buen amigo:

Belly...Eddy...Eddy...Belly

-Mucho gusto señorita- Dios, que voz! Gritaba interiormente Bella.

-Cullen, Edward Cullen.

Al escuchar el nombre de ese no-tan-extraño señor; Bella se tenso.

Aquel era el estúpido que se la había pasado mandándole las flores, y regalitos toda la semana.

Bella recordó aquel dia, en el que recibió un segunda visita no tan agradable, y no por la persona si no por que traía consigo:

-Bella, Bella...mira lo q acaba de llegar, son para ti!

-Angie Otra vez! Haber pásame eso...

-Son del mismo de ayer...?

_**Antes no te conocía, ni pensaba conocerte**_

_**Ahora que te conozco no puedo vivir sin verte..**_

_**No tengo la menor idea de que me hiciste,**_

_**Pero me tienes completamente hechizado…**_

_**Tuyo:**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

-Emm sí, yo creo que sí, pero ahora si las firmo. "Tuyo: Edward Cullen"

-Edward Cullen! o mi Dios. Si sabes quién es verdad Bella: Es el papacito mas guapo, soltero y rico de Nueva York ...y además...

-Es el más idiota, ególatra, egoísta, insensible y mujeriego que hay en todo Nueva York.

Bella conocía muy bien a Edward, todo lo que tenía de dinero lo tenía de fama de mujeriego; ella no lo conocía en persona,pero Emmett le había hablado de él y toda clase de aventuras de las que Edward era protagonista. Cambiaba tanto de "novia" como de ropa interior.

Despues de un momento Bella reacciono.

-Mucho gusto Bella Swan, con permiso -dijo Bella con voz fría.

-El gusto es mío señorita-dijo Edward con voz seductora que hizo que Jane lanzara un bufido.

* * *

**_Ahora si.._**

_**Como han estado?, que tal su fin de semana**_

_**Regresando a la histora...**_

_**Por fin ya nos enteramos queie era el misterioso hombresito q tenia los ojos puestos en Bella **_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a mi queridísima amiga **_**_BC-vampiire muchisismas gracias por tus RWS linda… eres a la única le gusta la historia… XD_**

**_Tambien por tu favorito mimi85 significa mucho para mi_**

**_bsos linduras..._**

_**PD:*Mario Batali es un chef italiano conocidisimo en Estados Unidos.. si tienen alguna duda me avisan...**_


	6. Thoughts

Hei linduras..!

Directo a los Vulturis los se…

Nos leemos en un ratito…

**PD: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO FANTASEO CON ELLLOS! Y CON EDWARD… **

* * *

Los hermanos se dirigían a su lugar. Cuando llegaron; encontraron a Alice con Jasper, que se estaban secreteando:

-Bella , Emmett, queremos hablar c…- Intento hablar Jazz , pero Alice interrumpió a su prometido

-Por que se tardaron tanto chicos!-reclamo la duende-bueno eso no importa. Necesitamos hablar con ustedes.- Alice tenía la mirada seria- Emmet...Bella Queremos pedirles...que...SEAN NUESTROS PADRINOS DE BODA.-termino emocionada.

A Bella eso la cayó como piedra. Pero era su única hermana y Alice siempre había estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles y también en los más felices a sí que, por que no hacer lo mismo por ella?.

Alice miraba a su hermana con preocupación, ella sabía que podía ser difícil para Bella. Pero ella la quería ahí con ella en un momento tan especial en su vida, como su boda.

-Claro que...SI hermanita. Cuenta con migo para lo que sea-Dijo Bella.

Si, era difícil, pero lo tenía que superar, y ella haria lo que fuera por ver feliz a su hiperactiva hermana.

-Enana no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-respondió Emmet.

-Gracias, Gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. También se lo voy a pedir a Rose pero como esta de viaje, tendré que esperar a que regrese.

Edward decidió despedirse de Emmet, ademas le interesaba mucho hacer sufrir a Bella un rato, pues el noto lo tensa que se había puesto cuando se presentaron oficialmente...

-Emm...hermano me voy, ya sabes cómo es el trabajo, me dio mucho gusto verte.

-Leoncito, hay que vernos más seguido no puede ser posible que siendo vecinos no nos podamos ver.

Bella se atraganto con los restos de su comida, al escuchar la palabra "vecinos". Todos la miraron extraño.

-Vecinos? Ustedes son vecinos?-dijo Bella con un tono de voz agudo por los nervios. -

Jaja, Chocolatito estas bien?, parece que te pusiste nerviosa por mi querido Eddie-Bella le dio una mirada fulminante; por lo que Emmett mejor respondió su pregunta-Si somos vecinos, pero no de casa. La empresa de Eddi está en enfrente de la empresa de Papa.

-Ahh-Bella se tranquilizo, pero no paso por desapercibida la mirada que Alice le mando.

-Bueno ya que no nos presentan: Mucho Gusto soy Alice y el es mi prometido Jazzy .Tu eres...

-Cullen, Edward Cullen. -

Jajaja...Ok 007 soy la hermana del Oso; Un gusto conocerte, pero Chocolatito y yo nos tenemos que ir-Dijo señalando a Bella.

-Mucho gusto Alice. Estas dos pasaron rozando a Edward. Al pasar la castaña el le susurro:

-Haz herido mis sentimientos cho-co-la-ti-to, nadie me había despreciado.

-Es hora que te acostumbres. Respondió mordazmente Bella.

Nadie paso por desapercibido el "discreto" encuentro entre esos dos, mas no emitieron comentario alguno. O al menos eso creía Bella.

Estaban en camino hacía el centro comercial, en el Porsche de Alice cuando... la bomba exploto... 5..4..3..2..1… -

Cuéntamelo todo..!-reclamo la menor de los Swan.-Cual es tu historia con Cullen; y no me vengas con que no paso nada, te VI Isabella te VI con mis hermosos ojos, que se han de comer los gusanos- dijo Alice muy dramática.

Bella se ruborizo, y le contó a su hermana toda la historia de las flores y de Cullen.

Alice había escuchado de Edward, era tremendamente conocido en la sociedad y más en la sociedad del modelaje, donde sus modelos no dejaban de hablar de él, y de sus "dotes" por lo tanto conocía sus estrategias de conquista. Es por eso que estaba sorprendida, ella sabia que por lo regular las conquistas de Cullen solo duraban un par de días y ya. Pero por una extraña razón con a Bella la había cortejado TODA una SEMANA. Algo que no era nada común en un playboy como él.

* * *

_**OK..**_

_**Lista para mi condena, pero en mi defensa me operaron, y no me dejaban mover ni un dedo. Y aparte de eso no tengo muchos RW D: y eso es muy triste, por q siento q la historia no les gusta (**_

_**Asi que por favor bonitas dejen su recuerdito…no importa q sea malo.. pero quiero saber lo q piensan no muerdo se los juro…**_

_**Chao..XOXO…**_

_**Jocii**_

_**PD: Para compensarlas por el atraso les dejo 2 caps. Mas…**_


	7. Time To Celebrate

**Otro Capitulo… :))**

**PD: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO FANTASEO CON ELLLOS!**

* * *

Alice pensó en que tal vez su hermana podría quitarle la "enfermedad con las mujeres" a Edward; más ella no quiso hacer ningún comentario:

"Es muy pronto para que Bella se quiera involucrar con alguien" penso

Bella la saco de sus cavilaciones:-Ali ...es mi idea o estas pensando? Oh, mi Dios, es el fin del mundo- dijo Bella teatral mente. Alice en respuesta le saco la lengua, muy infantil mente.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Bella tuvo que contener el aire: COMPRAS CON ALICE!

Alice había decidido hacer la fiesta de compromiso en dos semanas, por lo que las hermanas Swan se desvivieron comprando y haciendo los arreglos necesarios para la ocasión, pues al ser el matrimonio de uno de los psicólogos más importantes de Nueva York y de la diseñadora más destacada de Chanel; era de esperarse que fuera una fiesta de la que hablar.

La fiesta de compromiso se iba a celebrar en la hacienda Swan a finales de agosto y la boda seria principios de diciembre.

O sea que les quedaba 4 meses para planear la boda perfecta y dos semanas para organizar la fiesta de compromiso.

En cuanto Rosalie llego de su viaje, Alice las cito a ambas en su estudio:

-Alice, porque estamos aquí, tengo sueño- le dijo Bella a la duende

-Ohh calla Bella esto es muy importante. Rose...lamento decirte esto, hasta ahorita, pero como estabas de viaje y todo eso...

-Ya Alice suéltalo...me pones nerviosa.

-Bueno está bien...Rose...te gustaría ser mi dama de honor?

Rosalie pego un grito...

-SSIII ! me encantaría-Rosalie estaba completamente feliz de que su hermano mayor haya encontrado a Alice, ella quería mucho a la familia Swan, se sentía muy suertuda al encontrar una familia política tan linda como los Swan.

Las dos ya estaban dando saltitos, cuando la castaña las interrumpió:

- Ok…Enana, Rose ya está enterada. Pero solo para eso nos querías aquí hoy; no le pudiste decir otro día a otra hora? .

-Esta bien, está bien...niñas aparte de darle la noticia a Rose tengo que entregarles algo…me tomo mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, pero ya tengo sus vestidos para la fiesta de compromiso!

Rosalie y bella solo rodaron los ojos, solo a Alice se le ocurre citarlas un domingo a las 7 de la mañana para una prueba de vestido:

-Rose este es el tuyo-le dijo la enana a Rose, entregándole un hermoso vestido rojo carmín strapless de forma de corazón con una espectacular caída hasta el piso y un escote que dejaba al descubierto la espalda de Rose.

-Oh Alice es hermoso…-Rose se había quedado sin palabras (algo muy raro en ella)

-Lo sé, lo diseñe yo, ovio.

-Hahaha, hermanita que modesta. ¿Donde está el mío?-Dijo Bella emocionada

-Ahí y luego me dices desesperada a mi…aquí esta es especialmente para ti

-Ali…ce quie…res qu…e m…e po…nga es..to..! –El vestido de Bella era un divino diseño tipo romano hasta al piso, que tenía un tremendo escote en la pierna que le llegaba hasta el muslo; de un azul muy oscuro, que acentuaba su hermosos ojos, y abrazaba su figura al ser de un solo hombro y pegado al cuerpo, pero con una caída que lo hacía ver muy elegante.

-Claro que si tontita, esas piernas hay que lucirlas.

-Cariño espero que tengas libre el sábado.

-Claro amor, cual es la ocasión?-Pregunto un curioso Carlisle.

-Renne nos han invitado a la fiesta de compromiso de Alice.

Le informo Esme Cullen a su amado esposo. Esme una madre y esposa dedicada, que era una gran amiga de Renne. Ellas se conocieron gracias a sus esposos. Carlisle Cullen eran un doctor muy conocido en el país, contaba con diferentes hospitales y asociaciones. El era gran amigo de Charlie desde la infancia, habían crecido juntos, y era de esperarse que asistieran a la fiesta de la ya-no-tan pequeña Alice que tenían mucho tiempo sin ver. Carlisle y su familia se habían mudado de Nueva York; hacia ya mucho años, habían estado en Washington pues desde la capital del país era más fácil poder monitorear el resto de los hospitales Cullen.

-Wuauh…Alice se va a casar? Que rápido pasa el tiempo.

Ellos sentían mucho aprecio por las princesas de los Swan, pues siempre quisieron tener niñas; en cambio la vida les trajo a dos monstruitos:

Stefan y Edward eran mellizos, pero las complicaciones del parto dejaron a Esme sin la posibilidad de seguir tratando de conseguir la niña deseada.

Los hermanos Cullen eran aparentemente muy parecidos, los dos eran extremadamente guapos, pero completamente diferentes en cuanto a su forma de ser, Edward siempre fue el berrinchudo e impulsivo, en cambio Stefan era tranquilo y amable. Ellos eran como el agua y el aceite, tan es así, que cuando estaba en Harvard. Stefan tuvo que dejar el departamento que compartía con su hermano; pues Edward se la pasaba de haciendo fiestas todos los días hasta pasadas horas de la noche.

Stefan decidió seguir los pasos de su padre y trabajaba con Carlisle en Washington; siempre se le dio cuidar de las personas es por eso que a la hora de escoger su carrera ya sabía cuela era su destino.

En cambio a Edward se le daba muy bien convencer a las personas (en especial a las damas), es por eso que decidió ser abogado, el sabia que tenia futuro en esa carrera.

El magnate del convencimiento Marcus Cullen había vivido en Nueva York toda su vida. Solo y con los últimos años de su vida por venir, decido hablar con Edward. Su tío abuelo Marcus conocía muy bien las habilidades de su sobrino; es por eso que lo convenció de regresar a NY y abrir un bufet de abogados en Nueva York. Al morir le heredo todas las acciones. Es así como Edward Cullen logro salir de la sombra de sus padres y formar su nombre por sí mismo (claro, con un poco de ayuda por parte de Marcus).

Después de más de 20 años Esme regresaba junto con el resto de su familia, a su adorada Gran Manzana. Estaba muy emocionada de ver a su "hermana" Renne y a sus adoradas princesitas, también de por fin estar más cerca de su hijo, pues tenía cerca de 7 años sin vivir cerca de su Eddie.

* * *

_**Hey linduras...**_

_**Q Tal.. se lo esperaban? **_

_**Len tengo q decir algo:me he equivocado y hasta ahorita de he dado cuenta. Yo les habia dicho en el primer cap que Jasper era modelo y no me habia dado cuenta hasta hoy que me dispuse a leer todo lo q había publicado. Hoy mismo lo cambio y si se fijan en este cap digo que es psicólogo, cuanto lo siento no me habia dado cuenta de mi error.**_

_**Spero me perdonen...**_

_**Bsos y abrazos nnas***_


	8. Party On!

_**Este Capitulo me encanta…**_

__

**PD: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO FANTASEO CON ELLLOS!**

* * *

-Quien?-Preguntaron al unisono los hermanos Swan

-Esme y Carlisle! Que emoción-respondió Renne después de darle la noticia a sus hijos.

Ella estaba tan emocionada que se había olvidado de decirle sus hijas e hijo que ella había invitado a la familia Cullen completa a la fiesta de Alice.

-Pero porque a toda la familia? Espera; De donde los conocemos? solo conocemos a Edward y eso porque el Oso nos los presento.

-Si maa...yo sehh.. l..o pre..se..senté a l..as ni..ñas-dijo señalando a Bella y a Alice

-Emmett no hables con la boca llena. - Reprendió Renne a su hijo mayor- Y no niños de hecho ustedes ya conocían a Edward y a toda su familia porque creen que Charlie le tiene tanta confianza.– Sus hijos la miraban interrogante mente, Renne suspiro - Haber les cuento: Cuando ustedes estaban pequeños; los Cullen y nosotros éramos inseparables. Ustedes se la pasaban jugando diario y a Esme y a mí nos encantaba la idea de que estuvieran juntos. Eran muy chistosos: Emmett como tenía 5 y era el mayor se pasaba dándole ordenes a Eddi y a Stefan que nada mas tenían 4 añitos y ellos se pelaban por tener la atención de Bella que tenía 3 años, Eran tan lindos! y Alice con un añito se la pasa intentando corretearlos, pero se caía en el intento. Eran adorables! ahh pero fue muy triste cuando se tuvieron que ir de la ciudad, era el ultimo cumpleaños de los mellizos aquí y ustedes en lugar de jugar se la pasaron llorando con los mellizos porque no querían que los separan. Bells tú fuiste la más sufrió: te quedaste 3 semanas llorando por los niños fue muy difícil para tu cielo-Renne se sorprendió que sus hijos no la hayan interrumpido.- No se nos ocurrió decirles antes, porque era algo sin importancia, estaban muy pequeños.

-Ósea que ya lo conocía? ...Hey espera quien es Stefan?-Pregunto Bella muy consternada.

-Stefan es el mellizo de Edward es igual de encantador que él, también va a regresar, !Hay ya quiero que los conozcan.! - dijo Renne mirando el reloj - Bueno hijos míos me voy, tengo que ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto.

Los hermanos Swan se quedaron impactados con la nueva información.

Pero la mas impactada fue Bella; pues durante toda esa semana Edward no había dejado de insistir, le seguía llevando flores y de hecho ella por fin se había dado cuanta de quien era el caballero de pelo cobrizo que iba a comer y a cenar su restaurant:Edward.

El cada vez que hiba a comer y la veía le decía que nada mas iba al restaurant a verla y lo mejor de todo es que cada vez que terminaba de comer o de cenar le dejaba una Fresia o rosa roja sobre la mesa y una nota se estaba asustando, pues se dio cuenta de que cuando el no iba: lo extrañaba. Ya se había acostumbrado a él, a su peculiar olor, a esa penetrante mirada de ojos verdes que la seguían, a ese despeinado cabello cobrizo y a la mas irresistible sonrisa ladina que él le brindaba.

Tan solo en una semana ya se había ganado un lugar en su corazón; aunque el oviamente no lo sabía y ella se negaba a aceptar.

Por eso cuando su madre le dijo que ya lo conocía, y también conocía a su hermano acababa de hacer explotar la sobre calentada cabeza de Bella. La pobre con todo lo de la fiesta, la boda, el restaurant, lo de Edward, y lo de Mike toda vía en su cabeza; se sentía muy frustrada.

El día de la gran fiesta había llegado y Alice estaba completamente desquiciada:

Nerviosa + mandona=nada bueno.

-Bella, que haces toda vía en la cama!LEVANTATE! Hay mucho que hacer, además nada más nos quedan 13 horas para estar listas...porque sigues en la cama ARRIBA .!

-Ya, ya voy...Marie Alice apenas son las 7 de la mañana...Recuerdame quitarte la lleve de mi departemento.

-Si ya es tardísimo, Rose y Mamá nos están esperando en el SPA y no te voy a devolver nada-Le respondio la enana sacandole la lengua.

-Pff si esta así solo por la fiesta de compromiso no quiero saber cómo vas a estar para la boda.

-No me estreses antes de tiempo ¿Quieres?

Después de casi 8 horas en el SPA con masajes, tratamientos, exfoliaciones, pedicure, manicure… Las 4 damas salieron totalmente rejuvenecidas para el gran evento. Todo gracias a las exageraciones de Alice, que quería que estuvieran PERFECTAS para el evento.

Alice les dijo que se terminarían de arreglarían en la hacienda y que las quería ver a las 6 máximo para empezar a arreglarse.

Bella aprovecho el tiempo que le quedaba para pasar al restaurant a revisar las cuentas y dar una visita a la cocina, donde los demás Chefs estaban trabajando, tanto como para atender el restaurant como para la fiesta de Alice. Bella no podía hacer el trabajo ella sola.

Cuando Bella llego a su hogar de la infancia, recordó los momento en los que se la pasaba jugando todo el día con sus hermanos. Y por un momento como una revelación también se acordó de dos hermosos niños que la miraban con adoración, uno con unos expresivos ojos azules y otro con una mirada verde profunda.

Bella salió de sus ensoñaciones y se adentro a la majestuosa hacienda Swan, que estaba adornada divina mente:

El gigantesco patio; donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta estaba adornado con vaporosas telas de color perla y pequeñas luces tintineantes que daban un toque mágico al lugar, las mesas eran cuadradas y de centros de mesa tenían uno hermosos arbolitos que a completaban la hermosa decoración, definidamente: MAGICO. Alice se había esforzado al máximo y eso que no era la boda.

Ahí recordó que Mike no había querido fiesta de compromiso y el día que le había pedido matrimonio dijo que quería que la boda se celebrara lo más pronto posible y Bella al decir la palabra "boda" no dudo en aceptar, ella lo único que en realidad quería era la boda. Su sueño era ese: la música, el vals, el pastel, cientos de flores, y lo más importante el vestido blanco; como en los cuentos. Bella suspiro por la añoranza y se encamino al cuarto que era de Alice.

-Donde habías estado! - Despotrico la menor de los Swan.- Son las 6:09! Es tardísimo.

Bella ni se inmuto al ver a estilistas y maquilladores correr por todo el cuarto: Tenía que ser obra de Alice y su afán por que estuviera perfecta; según ella "Uno nunca sabe a quién se pueda conocer"

-Siéntate es tarde- Le ordeno a Bella su hermana-Cuando terminen con mama vas tú.

Bella se relajo y espero tu turno; en lo que esperaba su mente viajo y aterrizo el dos esmeraldas verdes, otra vez estaba pensando en Edward. Ella sabía que él era "peligroso"; el andaba con una mujer diferente CADA SEMANA si no es que menos; pero a pesar de eso había algo que le atraía como la gravedad, el no era malo de echo hacia obras de caridad a cada rato y era sabido que era un muy buen jefe. Su único "defecto"era ese MUJERIEGO el era todo un PLAYBOY y por mas que quisiera el no iba a cambiar… "Por más que quisiera? No, no, no yo no quiero nada con el" rectifico. Se negaba a aceptar que Edward no le era tan indiferente como ella quisiera.

Después de un rato de jalones por aquí y por allá Bella quedo lista:

Su pelo estaba perfectamente alaciado y peinado en una coleta alta; todo el pelo estaba en su lugar sin moverse. Su maquillaje fue (por petición de Alice) muy cargado en los ojos "para que resaltaran" con sombras en azul y unos labios perfectamente delineados y rellenos de color carmín, sin rubor; pues este Bella lo traía integrado. Se veía en hermosa con unos tacones plateados, discreta joyería a juego y por supuesto el divino vestido azul oscuro que abrazaba sus curvas.

Cuando Alice la vio no pudo evitar sonreír su hermana era hermosa y se veía radiante:

-Hermanita te ves divina.

-Tú también duende, Jazz es un suertudo

-Lo sé, Verdad que Rose se ve hermosa? Aunque se me hizo muy extraño, tuve problemas con su vestido: le quedo chico, se lo tuve que meter a la fuerza.

-Si Rose se ve muy bien. Su vestido te quedo lindísimo.

Alice llevaba un vestido color crema recto hasta el piso que se cruzaba por detrás y en la parte de enfrente dejaba ver un discreto escote.

La fiesta ya había empezado. Jazz había dando unas emotivas palabras a los más de 300 invitados y había pedido oficialmente la mano de Alice; la comida era riquísima, los adornos fenomenales: en general la fiesta era un éxito total.

Rose, Alice y Bella estaban bailando junto a un tumulto de gente, cuando escucharon como las llamaban:

Ali, Bells donde… ah aquí están niñas!-Les dijo Renne , que venía en mano de Charlie-Su padre y yo les queremos presentar a nuestros grandes amigos Carlisle y Esme y a sus hijos…

Fue ahí donde lo vio….

* * *

**Muajajaja.. soy mala..**

**Espero haberlas dejado con las ganas de leer mas .. :))**

**Spero q les haya gustado el maratón d caps nuevos..nos vemos la prox semana..a la misma**** hora..por el mismo FF… :D**

**DEJEN RW´S POR FAVOR NO SABEN LO BONIT Q SE SIENTE CUANDO A ALGUIEN LE GUSTA LO Q HACES… :D**

**Las adoro linduras..**

**XOXO**

**Jocii**


	9. Invitations

_**Nnas de mi vida...**_

_**lo siento tanto..**_

_**pero les dejo mi explicación en un ratito...**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8:Invitaciones**_

"¡Que semana!" pensó.

Después de una semana bastante pesada él se merecía un descanso:

El trabajo lo estaba consumiendo, por una parte se alegraba de que los negocios estuvieran viento en popa, pero por otro lado el fregado era él, pues las responsabilidades de su empresa recaían en el, estaba considerando asociarse con alguien, pues la empresa se estaba expandiendo y el no podía estar al mando solo.

En realidad su semana no estuvo "tan" mal de echo nada "mal". Su familia por fin volvía a estar junta y eso lo tenía muy feliz. El era niño de casa, a pesar de todos sus defectos él en realidad amaba a su familia aun que no se los dijera. Edward había desarrollado una fobia a aquella palabra y de su boca nunca iba a salir un "te amo", el no necesitaba esas emociones en su vida, claro, solo él pensaba e intentaba creerse semejante tontería.

El extrañaba horrores a su mama, ella era la única mujer estable en su vida y la que lo había enseñado a ser un "Caballero"; por eso no se podía dar el lujo de que su querida mama se diera cuenta de la clase se hijo que tenía. El estaba seguro que si Esme se entera de la cantidad de mujeres que habían estado en su cama; su pobre madre acabaría en el hospital.

Por otro lado estaba su padre. Ese extraordinario hombre que le enseño a seguir sus metas y nunca abandonarlas. Carlisle siempre estuvo con sus hijos, Edward no se puede negar que sus padres fueran personas excepcionales y que eran unos excelentes padres.

Y Claro, como olvidarlo, también estaba su "querido" Stefan, no es que odiara a su hermano o algo por el estilo, es solo que él y su hermano no tenían los mismos pensamientos con respecto al género femenino, Edward oviamente trataba a las mujeres como desechables; eso era lo que Stefan odiaba de su hermano y viceversa, pues Stefan era un santo aburrido para Edward.

Por eso se la pasaban peleando cuando estaban juntos, pues Stefan "regañaba" a Edward dándole sermones de cómo tratar a las mujeres y este lo tiraba a loco.

Por otro lado había tomado una decisión con respecto a Bella.

Esa última vez que la vio, Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella iba a ser muy difícil de conquistar, por eso decidió ir muy despacio con ella, conocerse, ser amigos y de ahí decirle sus "sentimientos" esa era el plan y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo.

Por eso seguía yendo al restaurant diariamente y para darle un toquen de romanticismo, todos los días le compraba una Fresia roja o una Rosa roja también le ponía notas con pensamientos o poemas que sacaba de Internet.

Y de vez en cuanto seguía con su traducción de mandarle arreglos florales.

El se había fijado que Bella lo miraba más seguido y que cuando él la pillaba ella volteaba. Un juego de miradas que él conocía muy bien y que sabía lo que eso significaba; Bella ya se empezaba a interesar por él.

A él le daban risa las actitudes de Bella; pues siempre que el caminaba hacia ella en el restaurant ella intentaba huí, pero de una manera u otra siempre regresaba a donde él estaba.

Solo una vez había podido hablar con ella directamente y aprovecho para recordarle lo hermosa que era. Mas él estaba muy apegado a su plan y a cada rato se recordaba que tenía que ir despacio con Bella para que ella no saliera corriendo.

Una amiga de sus padres había ido por ellos al aeropuerto. Y el iba a pasar toda la tarde con ellos; al parecer tenían planeado recorrer inmobiliarias para encontrar una casa adecuada para ellos y Un departamento para Stefan.

Estaba concentrado en los argumentos de un juicio muy importante cuando Jane lo interrumpió:

-Edward-(claro después de aquella noche dejo de ser "Lic. Cullen")-te habla una señora llamada Esme ¿te la comunico?

- Si por favor.

Después de unos segundos su teléfono sonó:

-Hijo mío, te he extrañado tanto, tengo que verte ahora mismo-Le dijo una muy emocionada Esme

-¿Claro mama como llegaron? ¿Todo bien?, lamento no haber podido ir por ustedes, estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo.

-No te preocupes corazón, nos las pasamos estupendo con Renne- (aquel nombre se le hizo conocido a Edward mas no dijo nada) -hasta aprovechamos para comprar muebles...

Edward la interrumpió:

-¿muebles? -Que tonta soy cariño; para eso te hablaba: Conseguimos una hermosa casa en Manhattan a las orilla del rio Hudson, es divina te va encantar; de hecho te iba a invitar a cenar que dices, ¿Te animas?

-Claro mama dime donde es e iré en seguida.

Después de 45 minutos de camino, por fin había llegado a una zona residencial muy cotizada en Manhattan estaba buscando el numero de la nueva casa de sus padres; cuando vio una casa, bueno una mansión enorme, que parecía una Hacienda de los años 1900. Definitivamente era una Hacienda, y una muy hermosa con grandes patios, fuentes y flores; y eso solo era de la parte de enfrente. A simple vista se apreciaba que la hacienda recorría varias hectáreas hacia atrás; de repente se le vino una imagen a la mente, de un niño un poco mayor que el dándole ordenes y el siguiéndolas al pie de la letra. También le pareció ver a una adorable nena de pelo castaño corriendo por el pasto y tanto el cómo Stefan correteándola, en su visión estaba también una pequeñita bebe correteándolos a ellos y cayéndose en el intento.

Todas esas visiones se le hicieron muy extrañas.

El siguió avanzando y la casa siguiente a la hacienda era el numero de la casa de sus padres. La casa era muy grande y hermosa, con grandes áreas verdes decoradas con flores de entro a la casa su madre le dio un muy afectuoso recibimiento típico de Esme.

Su padre lo felicito por sus éxitos y le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

Y Stefan, bueno Stefan era otra cosa. Nada mas lo vio y le dedico una mirada muy fría. Se extraño del recibimiento de su hermano más no hiso mucho hincapié en eso.

La comida estibo deliciosa pero Edward conocía muy bien la comida que su madre preparaba. Y eso no lo había preparado Esme.

-Mama no sabes cuánto había extrañado tus dotes culinarias; pero tengo la sensación que lo que acabo de probar no es de tu creación.

-Jaja si es hijo me conoces muy bien-respondió una divertida Esme.-la verdad pasamos a comprar comida al restaurant de la hija de Renne es un lug...

Edward se congelo en su lugar ¿Renne? Otra vez ese nombre…Será la misma Renne esposa de Charlie. Su madre siempre le contaba anécdotas de ella y su mejor amiga pero nunca se imagino que podría llegar a ser "esa" Renne.

-¿Renne? ¿Renne de Swan?

-Jaja si hijo Bueno ella es Renne Dwyer pero gracias a Charlie ahora es Swan.

Esme miro intrigada a su hijo, que tenía una cara de confusión innegable

Edward no podía creer que haya sido tan despistado para no darse cuenta de que la madre de uno sus mejores amigos, la esposa de un uno de sus mejores clientes y la mejor amiga de su madre: eran la misma persona. Y cuando lo pensó mejor se dio cuenta que oviamente también era la madre de diosa de ojos cafés. Sonrió con arrogancia:

"Todo me guía hacia ella" pensó.

Stefan había llegado cansado se su viaje. Una amiga de mamá había sido muy amable: los había recogido en el aeropuerto, los había llevado con ejecutivos de bienes raíces, también los había acompañado a mueblerías, a comprar comida en un restaurant y gracias a ella la había conocido: Un hermoso ángel de ojos cafés hipnotizantés que cocinaba como los dioses. El como fiel romántico hijo de Romeo creyó haber encontrado al amor de su vida. El estaba por acercarse a entablar conversación con la dueña de esos hermosos ojos; cuando lo interrumpe un mensajero, que traía un arreglo floral para Isabella Swan de parte de : Edward Cullen.

El apellido de aquella encantadora dama se le hacía conocido, cuando le pregunto a su madre ella le conto la historia de ellos con los Swan y enseguida a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su infancia y principalmente de ella.

Stefan estaba que reventaba, la razón: Edward Cullen. El tenía varias amistades en NY y conocía muy bien la reputación de su hermano y la manera en la que conquistaba a las damas: flores, regalos, cena y una noche en el departamento de ella. Desde adolescentes fue así. Es por eso que se había enojado tanto, su adorado hermanito quería a Bella en sus aposentos.

Y eso era algo que él no se lo permitiría.

Cuando Edward intento platicar con su hermano después de aquel extraño recibimiento Stefan se había dado la media vuelta. Edward lo había seguido y lo había encontrado en el patio trasero.

Stefan estaba contemplando la extraordinaria vista al rio, cuando sintió los pasos de su hermano:

-No me piensas saludar- dijo Edward, fingiendo estar sentido

-Ella NO! te lo advierto

-De que hablas Fante?-Contesto un divertido Edward por el apodo de su hermano.

-No te hagas el idiota. Con Bella no juegues ella es especial.

Edward se quedo helado por un momento: su hermano ya la conocía.

-Ella es muy dulce, además, Mama de mataría si le llegas a hacer daño

.-De que hablas

-Por Dios Eddie no te hagas el que no sabes: Bella Swan...Belli...¿No te acuerdas? La linda dueña del restaurant - Stefan interpreto el silencio de su hermano como una negación (por supuesto que Edward ya sabía de quién hablaban, pero se extraño de la pregunta de su hermano)-Bella es la hija de Renne y Charlie. Nos la pasábamos en casa de los Swan cuando éramos pequeños-A Stefan le daba cierta gracia ver las caras que su hermano hacia al momento de intentar recordar

- Demonios Edward yo no tarde tanto en recordar: Una dulce nenita de cabellos café hasta la cintura? Ojos Chocolate? Una de las princesitas de mama?...

La palabra "princesita" había hecho que Edward acomodara las piezas del rompecabezas: las princesitas Belli y Alii. Las dos nenitas adorables con las que se la pasaban jugando cuando eran muy pequeños justamente antes de que se mudaran a Washington. De ahí la visión de los niños: Eran ellos.

-No te atrevas a lastimarla. No creas que no conozco tus trucos y créeme que las flores no funcionaran con ella…

Esme salió dando brinquitos al patio.

-Niños, ¡Renne ya me ha dado la invitación! ¡El compromiso es el viernes! Y ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros…

* * *

_**Holaaaa!**_

_**Como estann bonitas?**_

_**Que les parecio? Me tarde, por q ya les habia dejado 3 caps en un solo dia!**_

_**Nenas mi alimento son sus RW si les gusta porfis dejenme su opinion! No muerdo enserio**_

_**bsos***_


	10. Sucesos Inesperados

_**Cualquier parecido con Crepúsculo es gracias a Stefanie Meyer!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Situaciones Inesperadas**_

Lo vio...

Un hermoso Caballero de alucinantes ojos azules como el mar...

Ella recordó verlo en su restaurant; cuando su madre le fue a presentar a Esme Cullen. Cuando lo vio práctica mente se había enamorado de esos tiernos ojos, pero fue interrumpida por un arreglo de parte de Edward. Cuando se había desocupado busco al dueño de aquel mar cristalino pero este había desaparecido.

Estaba tan encismada recordando aquellos ojos azules, que cuando volteo se encontró con otro par de ojos: esta vez unas grandes esmeraldas la taladraban con la mirada..

-Hijas, les presento a los hermanos Cullen-dijo Renne muy emocionada- Edward, que ya lo conocían-dijo señalándolo- Y a Stefan.

Bella estaba sorprendida "¿Ese era Stefan..? ¿El Hermano de Cullen? …Tenían que ser hermanamos. ¡Que genética!. Las señoritas no podían negar que los dos hermanos estaban tallados por los mismos Ángeles.

Rosalie al ver que las hermanitas Swan de quedaban idas al admirar al par de bombones decido presentarse:-Mucho gusto caballeros: Rosalie Hale, Ellas son Alice y Bella Swan.

Renne divertida de la reacción de sus hijas las dejo con los caballeros, cuando regreso, no regreso, sola Emmet y Jasper venían con ella.:

-Emmi te presento a Stefan Cullen el hermano de Edward.

-Leoncito…-Edward bufo- yo no sabía que tenias un hermano!, cuando no estés amargado ya tendré con quien salir. Yupii..! –Todos rieron ante las tonterías de Emmett. -Mucho gusto Stefan, soy Emmett el mejor amigo de tu hermanito y el hermano de estas dos. Y el es Jasper el prometido de la duende.

Alice y Bella salieron de su trance, saludaron adecuadamente a Edward y se terminaron de presentar con Stefan. Después de un rato de plática en grupo y de festejar el compromiso de Alice y Jasper la fiesta llego a su fin. Stefan había quedado de acuerdo con Bella para ir a ver apartamentos el día siguiente.

A Edward no le paso desapercibido aquella acción de su hermano asia su nueva conquista. Sintió una puñalada en el estomago cuando los vio platicando animadamente. Pues a él le había costado semanas de regalos y elogios para poder siquiera hablar con ella y su hermano llega y la hace reír como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Bella y Stefan congeniaban muy bien. Bella veía a Stefan como una vía de escape, su puerto seguro. Y Stefan veía a la mujer que se convertiría en su Julieta.

Stefan y Bella se había vuelto inseparables. Habían ido escoger apartamento y justamente había uno disponible en un edificio frente al Central Park muy cerca al apartamento de Bella. Stefan no dudo en comprarlo cuando supo que estaría a un parque de distancia de Bella. Habían ido a comprar los muebles, también Bella le dio un recorrido por Manhattan inclusive hacían ejercicio diariamente juntos y después desayunaban, se estaba convirtiendo es su rutina diaria y es que a Bella le encantaba la profesión de Stefan y encontraba fascinante como él hablaba de sus pequeños pacientes y las aventuras que vivía en el hospital. Los días seguían pasando, pero por más tiempo que Bella pasara con Stefan, no podía evitar pensar en ese par de ojos verdes y esa sonrisa ladina que la hacía hiperventilar.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 semanas ya desde a fiesta se compromiso, Edward al fin había logrado su cometido: Una cita con Isabella para el viernes en la noche. El seguía insistiendo, pero había cambiado de estrategia: le seguía mandando flores, pero esta vez las entregaba personalmente y ya no tan seguido. Las flores era un muy buen pretexto para conversar con ella, y a si: SER AMIGOS. Esa era su primera meta. Dentro esas platicas él se había dado cuenta que Bella era realmente interesante, no como las modelos con las que el salía también se había enterado del compromiso cancelado; curiosamente al enterarse de ello la ira segó sus sentidos y esa ira tenia nombre y apellido: Mike Newton ese bastardo se había atrevido a lastimarla; nueva mente se extraño de sus pensamientos ¿Por qué se enojaba, si eso a él no le tendría por qué importar? ¿O SI?

También extrañamente estaba feliz de que Bella no se hubiera casado y eso si era extraño.

Su fallido compromiso había quedado en el pasado. Con todos los planes de Alice para la boda, Bella se había dado cuenta que ella en realidad no quería a Mike, lo único que quería era la BODA. Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en el matrimonio como tal, solo le importaba las horas de fiesta con su vestido blanco, el pastel, los invitados, las flores...no se puso a pensar que hay después de la ceremonia: Un compromiso verdadero con un: Pasar todos los días con Mike. "Por algo pasan las cosas. Bien dicen la boda es un día; el matrimonio TODA una vida" pensó.

Bella ya estaba lista para continuar con su vida y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

* * *

Rosalie estaba preocupada era viernes por la mañana y había tenido que cancelar una sesión de fotos, por asistir al doctor, tenía semanas de estar con malestares. Después de la cita con el doctor Rosalie salió disparada a hablar con sus 2 mejores amigas y cuñadas tenía una noticia para la familia: Un nuevo miembro se uniría a los Swan.

Rose estaba asustada no sabía como Emmett podía tomar la noticia del bebe. Ni siquiera estaban casados. Y ella no veía que querido novio tuviera planes de proponerle matrimonio.

Lo que Rose no sabía es que el pobre gigantón llevaba cargando consigo un hermoso anillo desde hacía ya muchos meses. Después de 2 años de relación Emmett sentía que había encontrado a la persona ideal para pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Estaba seguro que podía despertar todo los días con Rosalie a lado de el, y no se cansaría de tenerla a su lado siempre.

Emmett había comprado el anillo con ayuda de Renne, que tenía un gusto exquisito en joyería. Pero ese anillo ya tenía más de 5 meses en el mismo lugar: la guantera de su auto. Emmett cansado de aquella situación había decidí no seguir siendo un cobarde.

Así que ese viernes en la mañana había hablado con Alice; para organizar una cena diferente pero romá gustosa por la petición, pero enfada con el poco tiempo de organización para un evento así acepto la petición.

Por su lado Rosalie no había podido contactar a la enana, y Bella era la única disponible. Estaban tomando un café en el apartamento de Bella:

-Que pasa Rose, te veo alterada-Bella tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que Rosalie podía decirle.

-Chocolatito...amm...este, como te lo digo… amm..vasasertia.-Dijo la rubia de la manera mas rápida que pudo. Se moria de nervios. Y quería ver la reacción de su cuñada.

-Que?

-Quevasasertia!

-Rosalie, sabes que tengo complejo se sordera excesiva, más despacio blondie*.

-V a s a s e r t i a. .!

-Alice me debe 50 dólares-dijo Bella saltando de un lado para otro muy emocionada por la confirmación de la noticia y por el dinero.-¡Voy a ser Tia! ¡Voy a ser Tia! ¡Voy a ser Tia!

Rosalie con los ojos como platos, no podía asimilar la información.

-Ya sabias?

-No, tenía mis sospechas. Habías actuado muy raro…¿No te habías dado cuenta? ... estabas subiendo un poco de peso y además habías tenido antojos extrañísimos: ¿pepinillos con nutella.!...¿A Quién es su sano juicio se le antojaría algo así?...Y adema…

Rosalie la interrumpió:

-Espera ¡apostaste con Alice!

-A eso...si, Alice decía que no estabas embarazada, que ya nos hubieras dicho, que de seguro solo estabas enferma y yo decía que estabas embarazada. El vestido de la fiesta de Alice se te veía muy justo y eso que hacía una semana que te lo habías probado y te quedaba perfecto. Esta vez los dones de psíquica fueron los míos. Pero dime ¿Cuando te enteraste?¿Es oficial? ¿Cuantos meses tienen? ¿No te habías dado cuenta? ¿Emmi ya lo sabe? !Dios Emmett va a morir!-Termino Bella sin aliento.

-Bella...TRANQUILA...lo de las preguntas es lo de Alice no lo tuyo. Pero haber vamos en orden: me Entere hoy, si es oficial me hicieron análisis, tengo 3 meses, Ni si quiera me preguntes, porque ni yo se como no me había dado cuenta el Doc. dice que en alguno embarazos el siclo menstrual no se altera si no hasta el 2 trimestre y con tanto trabajo no me había puesto a contar. Y no, Emmett no lo sabe toda vía. Eres la primera. -Le contesto la güera.

La charla de chicas fue interrumpida por un celular. Emmett había acordado pasar por Rosalie para cenar; ese era el momento que ella aprovecharía para decirle lo del embarazo.

Bella y su cuñada se fueron de saludables compras sin la duende que seguía desaparecida. Al pasar por una tienda de bebe no se resurtieron, y compraron un lindo biberón Dior*para darle la noticia a Emmett.

También compraron su atuendo para sus respectivas citas. Horas después las dos estaban terminando de arreglarse: Rosalie llevaba un hermoso vestido cuello "V" pegado color vino que hacia resaltar sus curvas. Por su parte Bella estaba terminando de arreglar si pelo: Lo había dejado suelto formando unas sensuales ondas al final y con una perfecta tranza de lado.

* * *

La pedida de matrimonio de Emmett fue todo un sueño, Alice de había lucido con los detalles: Había organizado una exquisita cena en el yate de la familia. Justo en medio de la cena Emmett pidió salir a contemplar el paisaje; también ordeno al camarero un poco de champagne.

Al salir el paisaje estaba iluminado mágicamente por las luces de la ciudad y los últimos destellos del día que estaba por terminar. Minutos después de la llegada del camarero en el cielo se vio una lluvio sin fin de fuegos artificiales formando la frase por la que Rose había esperado tanto:

""Cásate con migo R+E 3""

Dentro de su copa de champagne descansaba un hermoso anillo con un enorme diamante amarillo, con una insignia grabada:

"Por siempre y para siempre."

Rose no cabía de felicidad: Matrimonio y bebe. ¡Todo en un día!

En ese momento su cara de felicidad cambio a una de miedo: el bebe.

Se había olvidado por completos del pequeño inconveniente que cargaba.

"Y si ya no se quiere casar por el bebe?"

"Y si piensa que nada mas me embarace solo para casarnos" Rosalie no paraba de pensar tonterías.

Y mientras tanto Emmett de estaba poniendo pálido: Rose no había aceptado su propuesta

"Y si no le gusto el anillo"

"Y si fue demasiado..."

-Emmi...amor... hay algo que debes saber...

-¡Oh no Rose..! ¡No me dejes! ¡Pégame pero no me dejes! Yo te amo...

-Jajaja Oso que dices...Noo no te voy a dejar.-"Espero que no me dejes a mi" mascullo.

Rosalie regreso por sU bolso y de ahí saco el pequeño biberón para bebe. Se lo dio a Emmett, cuando vio el mamila y asimilo las cosas palideció mas.

-Oso...Estoy embarazada.-Rose no podía mas con los nervios. Emmett seguía con la cara ida y extremadamente pálido.

Después de un rato de silencio Emmett empezó a brincar y a Saltar. Aparentemente la única hiperactiva de la familia no era solo Alice.

-Voy a ser Papa..! Voy a ser Papa..!.-De repente Emmett se volteo a ver a ...aceptas ser mi esposa verdad..?

-Claro que si Oso.

* * *

Edward habia estaba terminando de arreglarse para su cita con Bella.

Cuando esta acepto no pudo evitar sentirse en las nubes. Eso era muy extraño, el nunca se sentía en las nubes.

Después de manejar 35 minutos al centro de la ciudad había llegado al centro de Manhattan: El Central Park. Por increíble que pareciera él se había esforzado mucho para tener todo listo para la cita.

Al llegar al elegante recibidor del edificio pregunto en la recepción por ella. Hay le informaron que la señorita Swan no tardaba en bajar. Edward estaba sentado leyendo el periódico del dia. Cuando escucho mucho murmullo en él la estancia de edificio. El aludido voltio hacia las escaleras del edificio y ahí bajaba un hermoso ángel. Edward estaba sin aliento: Bella vestía vaporoso vestido blanco con una tiras entrecruzadas por la parte se adelante hasta la rodillas que hacia lucir sutilmente su figura, y el cabello umm ese cabello te incitaba a acariciarlo toda la noche. Se veía tan hermosa, tan pacifica, tan simplemente perfecta.

Bella al divisar a Edward le mando un dulce sonrisa inconsciente mente y se sonrojo furiosamente al descubrir lo que acaba de hacer. El se acerco a ella todo embobado.

-Estas hermosas esta noche – Dijo un muy sincero Edward

-Umm…solo esta noche-Respondió Bella juguetonamente

-Yo… amm.. no… no…qui-se de-cir eso… no-me ma-lin-ter-pretes-"Demonios Edward, desde cuando eres tartamudo. CONTROLATE" pensó.

-Jajaja no te preocupes, ¿ nos vamos? Edward solo asintió, no quería que sus palabras se fueran trabar.

Estaban saliendo del edificio cuando Edward le hiso una proposición muy extraña:

-Bella, necesito ponerte esto.

-¿Un pañuelo?

-Sip, nuestra cita es una sorpresa-

-No me gustan las sorpresa –Dijo Bella asiendo un adorable puchoro que convencía a cualquiera.

-Lo siento, por esta noche las sorpresas te tienen que gustar. Acepto de mala gana.

Bella estaba extrañada: No habían dejado de caminar desde que salieron del edificio.

-Edward… ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué no nos hemos detenido?

-Paciencia chocolatito-le susurro al oído- Caminaremos un poco.

Bella se estremeció al contacto de aquel hombre "No caigas en sus juegos, No caigas en sus juegos" se repetía.

Después de un rato de caminata, Edward le quito el pañuelo de los ojos. Bella tenia a la vista una hermosa mesa con un mantel de cuadros rojos con blancos en medio del Central Park, alrededor de esta había cientos de pequeñas luces de navidad adornado los arboles del lugar. Y los mas esplendoroso era la luna como invitada en su máximo esplendor haciéndose presente en aquella mágica velada

Era lo más hermoso que alguien había echo por ella , Bella estaba a punto de hacer un mar de lagrimas, pero se contuvo "Es un playboy profesional, recuérdalo".

Su cena fue interrumpida por una hermosa lluvia de fuegos pirotécnicos, que se alzaba en el cielo de NY. Bella solo pudo pensar en 2 palabras: PERFECTAMENTE MAGICO.

_**Holaaaaaa!**_

_**Hay alguien hay? Spero q sii, la verdad si me pone triste q la historia no tnga animos :S**_

_**Voy a tener q dejarla sin terminar D: Es que no veo señales!**_

_**Porfis se los ruego! si les gusta haganmelo saber! si no tambien! Juro q no muerdo (Quiero q Edward me muerda, pero eso es otra historia)**_

_**bsos gente! (Sie es q hay) **_


	11. Imprevistos

La velada había sido maravillosa, al principio Edward había invitado a Isabella solo por conseguir acercarse a ella y "seguir con el plan". Pero conforme la noche trascurría se daba cuenta de lo fascinante que era Bella.

No solo físicamente "No es fea, de echo nada fea: Es hermosa" se dijo; si no que a pesar de ser completamente diferentes tenían cosas en común y eso era lo fasinante. A los dos les encantaba ir a correr por las mañanas, cenar pizza con vino viendo American Idol, o los mismo gustos por películas que los hiciera morir de risa.

También se dio cuenta de lo dulce que era Bella que a pesar de tener todo el dinero del mundo era una persona sencilla (pero bien vestida y con un flamante carro) que se preocupaba de los demás.

Bella estaba feliz de haber aceptado la invitación; realmente se la estaba pasando muy a gusto( ni con Mike en 2 años de relación se había sentido así de bien). Además había descubierto que había juzgado mal Edward en realidad no era tan frívolo ni presumido, solo guardaba sus sentimientos y su único problema era que le temía a las estabilidad y por consecuente al amor.

Es más se podría decir que era casi perfecto. Al analizar Bella sus propias palabras se molesto con sigo misma: "Se supone que no me tiene por que gustar".

Stefan estaba dando vueltas en la sala de su nuevo departamento esperado recibir una llamada de su damisela para ir corriendo a rescatarla:

-Porque tuvo que aceptar...Que no ve que el muy idiota de mi hermano la quiere para un ratito. Agghh nada mas lo encuentre lo voy a...

Fue interrumpido por el teléfono

-¿Bella?

-No puedo creer que me hayas cambiado-le respondió una voz grave y fuerte, pero fingiendo ser una mujer destrozada por el engaño.

-¿Jake?

-Quien más hermano.

Jake era el mejor amigo de los mellizos en la universidad. Jacob Black había estudiado derecho al igual que Edward y se habían vuelto inseparables. Cuando terminaron los estudios Jacob fue llamado por una empresa muy importante en Washington, por lo que seguía frecuentando a la familia Cullen.

- Que milagro hombre, creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros.

-Jajaja, eso quisieran, pero no hay Jake para rato y más cerca de lo que te imaginas.

- A que te refieres Jake.

-Estoy en el JFK*, mi vuelo acaba de aterrizar, me mudo a NY. ¡Manhattan aquí voy!

Stefan estaba sorprendido, se mejor amigo regresaba a casa – No es que no me Alegre, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Que no t lo dijo el cabezota de tu hermano?

-¿Noo?

-¡ Me acabo de asociar con él! Seré el vive presidente del Bufete de abogados Cullen.

Después de la maravillosa cena Bella estaba exhausta. Sorpresivamente Edward no le pidió "entrar" (Oviamente Bella sabia de las dobles intensiones de esa simple palabra) al apartamento. Aquel gesto hiso extrañamente feliz a Bella, pues según ella tenía entendido, aquel era el modus operandi de Edward: Una cena y después una noche de pasión desenfrenada.

"Tal vez, solo tal vez haya cambiado" Y con ese pensamiento Bella se unió al abrazo de Morfeo.

Un estridente ruido despertó a Bella quien se pregunto:¿ Quien más podría haber estado a su departamento un sábado a las 7 de la mañana y sin tocar el timbre? Una sola respuesta: Alice.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo...5...4...3...2...1..."

-!DESPIERTA!-Grito una Alice muy activa.

"Demonios" pensó Bella mientras se hacia la dormida.

-Ohh vamos Belli-Bells ya sé que estas despierta, apúrate a ducharte, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Ahii enana déjame dormir, la cita de anoche me dejo muy cansa...

-¡Alto, Retrocede y Pausa! ¿Cómo que una cita? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Cómo te fue?, ¡Habla mujer no te calles!

"Demonios otra vez, para que abrí mi hermosa boquita" - Como quieres que hable, si no me dejas hablar... Si duende una CITA, Con... -Bella trago pesadamente saliva, su hermana iba a armar un escándalo – EdwardCullen - dijo lo mas rápido que pudo y de nuevo su querida ( nótese elsarcasmo) hermana la interrumpió Alice dio un grito

-¿!¿Edward Cullen? ¿Y no me dijiste nada? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Que hizo? ¿Que te pusiste? Qu...

- ¡MARIE ALICE SWAN! Respira - Una vez Alice se cayó, Bella pudo hablar- Sii, Edward Cullen el 007 ( Asi le decían las hermanas Swan) No te dije nada, porque ayer estabas desaparecida, hermanita me fue muy bien, de maravilla, hablamos de muchísisimas cosas y me llevo a cenar, pero fue lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí: fue una cena en medio del Central Park, ¡Fuehermoso Ali!

Su hermana se fijo en el brillo de los ojos de Bella al hablarle de Edward y de su cita. Sabia que eso no era normal en Bella.

-Por cierto hermanita querida ¿por que estabas desaparecida ayer? - Cuestiono Bella con mirada acusadora y divertida como si ella fuera la detective y Alice la delincuente acusada de homicidio.- Tu SIEMPRE contestas el movil.

-Ahh eso... - Alice intentaba inventar una escusa, no quería arruinar la noticia de Emmet -Estuve con Jazz todo el día y había olvidado el celular en la casa. ¿Para qué me querías?- cambio rápidamente de tema.

-Ahh este...- Bella no quería decir la noticia de Rosalie- para ver que me ponía en la cena con Edward ovio. Necesitaba de tu sentido de la moda.

-Ahh bueno...por cierto, hablando de cena ¡METETE A BANAR! Nos tenemos que ir de compras, Emmett y Rose nos tiene una noticia, van a dar una cena en la casa de mis papas.

Oviamente las hermanas Swan creían que ya sabían la sorpresa, pero las dos la sabían a medias. Bella era la única que sabia la noticia del bebe y Alice era la única que sabia los planes de boda de Emmett y Rose.

-Familia: tenemos algo que decirles…

Hablaron Emmet y Rose al mismo tiempo, ya terminada la riquísima cena que Renne había preparado con ayuda de sus mucamas (Bueno, más bien las señoritas de servicio habían preparado la cena, Renne no tenía talento para la cocina)

Las hermana Swan tenían la cara de complicidad "Se van a casar" gritaba Alice en su compleja cabecita. "Van a ser papas...Voy a ser tía" celebraba Bella interior mente.

En ese momento Rose presumió su anillo de compromiso y Emmett enseño el biberón.

-¡Se van casar!

-¡Van a tener un bebe!

Gritaron las hermanas Swan al mismo tiempo. La familia no podía estar más feliz: 2 bodas y un nuevo miembro se unía al clan el mismo año. No cabe duda de que a pesar de los problemas, la vida sigue y uno no se puede quedar atrás recordando el pasado.

-Ahora el lugar de una boda, dos bodas perfecto, simplemente perfecto. No sabes cómo se va a poner Alice, digo, no me malinterpretes, me encanta la idea que mis hermanos sean felices, y coman perdices, pero Alice no va a parar con los preparativos y al ser su única hermana me va a arrastrar de aquí para allá con ella. Es tan injusto Rosalie de cobarde se haya ido a California a hacer una sesión de fotos y la torturada soy yo - Gruño Bella a su acompañante de mesa en el desayuno.

-Ya, tranquila cariño, yo voy a estar aquí para escuchar todas las torturas de tu hermana, Siempre voy a estar aquí...- Respondió aquel joven que tenía una hermosa sonrisa pegada al rostro y unos hermosos ojos que la transportaban a un lugar mágico, del cual Bella no quería salir...

Definidamente Bella tenía problemas...


	12. Sorpresas

Esos ojos, esos ojos la hacían nadar en un hermoso mar azul, y esa cálida sonrisa, le brindaba una paz interior que hiso olvidarse de sus quejas...Si, Stefan definitivamente se merecía el titulo de Caballero con reluciente armadura.

El escuchaba, no solo oía. Eso es lo que a ella le encantaba de Stefan, el prestaba atención a todo lo que ella le platicaba, el se interesaba por lo que ella le decía, ya sea problemas del trabajo o solo platicar de un buen libro Stefan siempre estaba ahí para escucharla... "¡Que demonios estoy pensado! Calma Bella,Calma"

Después de su rutina de ejercicios matutinos y de un delicioso desayuno invitado por nuestro caballero andante, Stefan llevo a bella a su apartamento haciéndola prometer que estaría lista en una hora; pues pasaría a recogerla para darle su regalo de cumpleaños.

Stefan paso puntual por Bells y quedo maravillado por la joven. Una sola palabra: Hermosa.

Eso era lo que el mas admiraba de ella; no se ponía exceso de maquillaje y ropa muy ajustada ni corta. Bella llamaba la atención por sí sola, por si belleza natural. Vestía un vestido blanco con detalles en amarillo pastel que se ceñía de la cintura para arriba dándole forma a su cuerpo; y de la cintura para abajo era suelto y vaporoso que hacía que la imagen de aquella mujer fuera digna de una postal.

-"HERMOSA" -Susurro.

Bella estaba nerviosa: las sorpresa no eran mucho de su agrado (Y menos desde el incidente con Mike en su apartamento) pero se dejo vendar los ojos por Stefan, que conducía por todo Manhattan hasta llegar a su destino.

El oji-azul había estado pensando "Que regalarle a una persona que puede tener todo lo que quisiera?" .

El y Bells habían estado haciendo de costumbre ir todos los viernes en la tarde a ver a los pequeños pacientes de Stefan.

Niños con todos tipo de enfermedades esperaba con ansia el día en que Bella llegaba a jugar con ellos; Les leía historias encantadas, les llevaba juguetes novedosos, pintaba con ellos obras de arte, hasta les llevaba deliciosos postres...en fin durante un par de horas ellos olvidaban su sufrimiento gracias a una persona: Bella.

La respuesta a su pregunta vino de aquellos pequeños angelitos. Ellos querían hacer algo especial el día del Bella. Así que convencieron a su pediatra de hacer una excursión a Coney Islan*.Stefan llevo a todos los pequeños del área de pediatría junto con sus familias, enfermeras, y demás pediatras (Por la salud de los niños) a pasar el cumpleaños de Bella a la famosa feria.

El enorme establecimiento había sido rentado completamente (A petición de Cullen) y dentro de ella estaban los pequeños impacientes para que su invitada especial llegara. Habían adornado el área de fiestas del lugar con globos, diversos regalos, y en el centro había un hermoso pastel de 2 pisos con el nombre de Bella.

Al llegar Bella se emociono mucho "Definitivamente el mejor regalo del mundo".

Los pequeños saludaron a su querida Isabella deseándole un muy feliz cumpleaños.

Después del pastel y de tener varias horas jugando Stefan arrastro a Bella hacia la Montaña rusa:

-Noo Stefan, por favor,¡ le tengo pánico a las alturas!

-Vamos choco-princesa, yo te voy a estar cuidándote siempre.

Bella no se pudo resistir al puchero que Alice le había ensenado a Stefan y accedió a regañadientes.

Bella quedo encantada con el joven: Stefan había estado junto a ella todo el tiempo, nunca soltó su mano y gritaron juntos cuando el carrito descendió de la cumbre: Definitivamente había perdido su miedo a las alturas. (Quien no, con tremendo hombre).

A las 6 de la tarde Bella estaba puntual en su departamento. Isabella están pensando en lo extraño que su familia no la haya felicitado y se sintió aliviada "Mejor para mi".

No es que odiara su cumpleaños, si no que se sentía presionada, una joven de 26 años cumplidos ya debería de estar casada o mínimo comprometida o ya de plano con novio estable. Y no solterona. Se sentía extrañamente "vieja".

También pensaba en llegar a su Tina de hidromasaje y dejarse consentir por las burbujas y las sales de baño "Había sido un día muy largo".

Abriendo la puerta se encontró con lo que menos esperaba; Alice llena de bolsas con productos para el cuidado de la piel, 3 pares de zapatos, 4 vestidos diferentes, toneladas de accesorios y kilos de maquillaje. Y una sonrisa diabólica que hizo que Bella se pusiera mas pálida de lo normal.

Su querida hermana le aplico 2 horas continuas de tortura tipo Alice.

Su herma-nanita apenas y le había dicho "Hola". Durante esas 2 horas Alice lo único que hiso fue darle órdenes:"Dúchate", "Ponte esto", "Quítate Aquello", "Eso no te queda bien" ,"No te muevas" y nunca le dijo para que la estaba arreglando por mas que Bella grito y pataleo, Alice no le dijo ninguna palabra.

A las 8 en punto Alice bajo con Bella al recibidor.

La estaba esperando un muy bonito Audi A5 Cabrio* rojo y sosteniendo la puerta se encontraba Peter ( El chofer de la familia desde siempre) esperándola.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta la pequeña ratona ya se había ido. Peter vendo los ojos de Isabella que al principio había estado renuente a cooperar, pero que después de mucha pelea y una misteriosa llamada de Alice muy histérica amenazándola con despertarla diariamente MUY temprano decido conservar el vendaje en los ojos.

Peter la condujo por toda la ciudad ( Si no hubiera sido Peter el que manejaba Bella hubiera estafo mucho mas nerviosas de lo que ya estaba). Bella escuchaba atentamente los sonidos de la ciudad: los autos, las sirenas*, la música, los murmullos de la gente... Conforme iban avanzando los sonidos iban disminuyendo, sustituyéndolos con el murmullo de lo que parecía agua y algún otro carro.

Bella por mas que le preguntaba a Peter hacia donde se dirigían, este no respondía ninguna palabra(a petición de Alice). Cuando el auto se detuvo unos enormes brazos intentaron cargarla.

Bella pego un grito y dio una fuerte patada a lo que sea que la estaba tomando por los brazos.

Emmett cayo de dolor.

-Demonios Bella nunca te hubiera ensañado defensa personal, me dejaste sin descendencia.- Dijo Emmett a punto de las lágrimas arrodillado en la grava "protegiéndose"

Sin querer Bella había "apuntado" muy bien a las partes "sensibles" de Emmett.

-Uppss, Perdón Emmi- Intento quitarse la venda, pero era imposible.

Al escuchar Bella que era Emmett el misterioso cargador se tranquilizo; después de que su hermano se recuperara la cargo y la llevo dentro del lugar…

- ¡FELICIDADES!

"¡DEMONIOS!..."


	13. Duelo de Valadas

"Demonios...Una fiesta sorpresa"

Alice quería celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermana muy especial mente, por eso organizo una hermosa ía escogido el tema de la Vegas y el patio de la hacienda Swan se había transformado en un casino al aire libre en todo su esplendor con una hermosa luna llena de testigo.

Alice había invitado a todos los amigos de Bella y conocidos de la familia; es por eso que los Cullen estaban en primera fila felicitando la.

La duende tuvo que pedirle ayuda Stefan para distraer a Bella toda la tarde y que mejor excusa que otra fiesta para distracción. Además que él quería hacer algo por ella, de hay la idea de la fiesta en el parque de diversiones.

Por su parte Edward estaba que reventaba. Bella no le había mencionado en su cita que iba a cumplir años y para colmo su hermano si sabia y había pasado todo el día con ella. Edward se había dado cuenta que las intensiones de Stefan con Bella no eran del todo amigables. Sabía que su hermano también quería el amor se Isabella..." Espera AMOR no, Solo quiero una noche, solo eso... No?"

Bella en realidad de la estaba pasando muy bien, su hermana se había lucido en los detalles y en el entretenimiento había contratado era magnifico:Hubo como show de malabares con fuego, también había contratado músicos muy buenos para animar la fiesta.

Stefan estaba por primera vez en su vida muy nervioso; como parte de su regalo tenía preparado algo especial...

-Damas y caballeros, hoy es un día muy especial, en un día como hoy pero hace 26 años un ángel llego a la tierra para adueñarse del corazón de todo nosotros. A si que le doy gracias a lo Dios, o lo que se que esta en el cielo, por ponerla en mi camino, y realmente espero que siempre este en el.

¡Felicidades Bella! esto es solo para ti con todo mi ser...

**(*)**El piano espeso a sonar y de el salían acordes acompasados y con un ritmo muy dulce, de repente el violín hizo una suave entrada y ...

_-She may be the face I can't forget, __**(Ella puede ser la cara que no puedo olvidar)**_

_A trace of pleasure or regret__**, (Un rastro de placer o arrepentimiento)**_

_May be my treasure or the price I have to pay. __**(Puede ser mi tesoro o el precio que tengo que pagar.)**_

_She may be the song that Summer sings, (__**Ella puede ser la canción que el verano canta)**_

_May be the chill that Autumn brings, __**(Puede ser el frío que el otoño trae)**_

_May be a hundred different things __**(Puede ser cien cosas distintas)**_

_Within the measure of a day.(____**Durante todo un día)**_

La gente empezó con una ola de aplausos al escucharla sexy y entonada voz de Stefan. Pero el público no tardo en volver a gritar y aplaudir con más fuerza, la razón: El otro Cullen iba subiendo las escaleras del escenario con un porte imponente.

Edward no iba a esperar ni un minuto más que su hermano se ganara a Bella solo por una cancion, asi que aprovecho la breve pausa, pidió un micrófono y... no dudo en empezar a cantar:

_She may be the beauty or the beast, (__**Ella puede ser la bella o la bestia)**_

_May be the famine or the feast,__**( Puede ser la hambruna o el banquete,)**_

_May turn each day into a heaven or a hell.( __**Puede tornar cada día en un cielo o un infierno.)**_

_She may be the mirror of my dreams,(__** Ella puede ser el espejo de mis sueños,)**_

_A smile reflected in a stream. __**(Una sonrisa reflejada en un arroyo.)**_

_She may not be what she may seem __**(Ella puede no ser lo que parece)**_

_Inside her shell. __**( Dentro de su caparazón**__.)_

"Maldito Edward" Stefan se comía a su hermano con la mirada. Como siempre tenía que arruinar TODO!. La gente sentía la tensión en el aire, pero estaban más entusiasmados escuchando a los hermanos cantar.

Mientras tanto Bella, no cabía del asombro...

Stefan no espero a que su hermano siguiera cantando... y le gano la estrofa

She who always seems so happy in a crowd,** (Ella que siempre parece tan feliz en la multitud,)**

Whose eyes can be so private and so proud** (Cuyos ojos pueden ser tan privados y tan orgullosos.)**

No one's allowed to see them when they cry. **(Nadie tiene permitido verlos cuando lloran.)**

Edward ya no quería seguir viendo como Stefan miraba a Bella y como la voz de su hermano ya lo estaba fastidiando se permitió el gusto de interrumpirlo...

She may be the love that cannot hope to last, (**Ella puede ser el amor que no dure)**

May come to me from shadows of the past **(Puede venir a mi resurgiendo de las sombras del pasado)**

That I'll remember till the day I die. **(Que recordaré hasta el día en que muera)**

Después de unas sonrisas forzadas entre ellos (Que el público apenas y se dio cuenta, por la emoción de ver a esos guapos jóvenes cantando melódicamente) Los dos se retaron con la mirada y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo cantaron a dueto...

_She may be the reason I survive, __**(Ella puede ser la razón por la cual sobrevivo)**_

_The why and wherefore I'm alive__**,(La razon por la que estoy vivo)**_

_The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years. __(__**La que cuidaré a través de los años duros pero respetables)**_

_Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears __**(Yo, tomaré su risa y sus lágrimas)**_

_And make them all my souvenirs Y __**(las convertiré a todas en mis recuerdos)**_

_For where she goes I've got to be (__**Porque adonde ella vaya, yo tengo que estar.)**_

_The meaning of my life is she. . __**(El significado de mi vida es ella.)**_

She, she, she. **(Ella, ella, ella.)**

Terminaron con la mirada puesta en Bella mientras seguían jadeantes por la lucha del escenario y la guerra por la mujer que estaba frente a ellos...Mientras que el publico rompía en aplausos para los Cullen.

Bella estaba completamente pálida..."Mierda, eso fue una declaración? Y de los 2?"

Después del la "sorpresa" por parte de los hermanos Cullen la fiesta tenía un ambiente tenso y la llegada de Jake a la fiesta había alegrado el ambiente.

La entrada de Jacob al bufete de abogados Cullen, había desembocado una amistad con la familia Swan, que lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos; Jacob quedo fascinado con su belleza y su manera de ser, el no pudo evitar sacar su lado protector y adoptar a Isabella y a Alice como hermanas.

Bella estaba muy tensa" ¿Que se supone que significaba aquello?" Ella sabía que Edward tenía intensiones con ella, pero debido a su "pasado" no se atrevía a confiar completamente en él; mas sin embargo mientras Edward estaba en el escenario no pudo evitar sentir algo especial en la forma en la que él la miraba: como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Hubo un momento en el que sus miradas tuvieron una conexión muy intensa, que hiso que a Bella le dieran escalofríos solo de recordarlo.

Pero… ¿Stefan?... Definitivamente Bella acababa de descubrir que él no la veía solo como una amiga. Pero ahora que hace con esa información…

La fiesta termino ya pasadas la madrugada.

Acostada en su habitacion se puso a divagar y sorprendentemente después de aquella confesión se sentía Feliz, ¿Pero por qué? Y más importante ¿Por quién?...

Definitivamente fue un cumpleaños muy raro…


	14. Angustias

**Todo lo que reconoscan pertenece a Stephanie Meyer! **

* * *

Como puede ser posible que ahora estuviera desolada en un hospital llorando si hace exactamente 1 mes estaba completamente feliz en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Y ahora toda la felicidad de aquellos días se había visto opacada por el accidente.

Toda vía recordaba lo agradable que habían sido sus días después de su fiesta...

Desde aquel día los hermanos Cullen estaba en guerra por el cariño de Bella. E Isabella solo observa divertidas sus extravagancias hacia ella tanto que se preguntaba si en verdad era porque la querían o solo por que era una lucha absurda entre los dos hermanos.

Unos días después de su cumpleaños Stefan como siempre de romántico la había llevado a una cena. Esta vez una de las playas más lujosas de Long Islan había servido como escenario para la una de las cenas más elegantes a la que Bella haya asistido; y eso que solo era una cena para dos personas.

Los colores rosados mezclados con tonalidades amarillas y naranjas inundaban el cielo, reflejándolos en el agua azul de la playa transmitían tranquilidad y felicidad. Definitivamente un espectáculo digno de una posta. A pesar de tener como paisaje una de los atardeceres más hermosos que ella hubiera visto Bella se sentía incomoda.

Stefan era amante de la elegancia y perfeccionismo heredado de Esme por supuesto. En cambio Bella aun habiendo crecido en un ambiente lleno de lujos era una persona sencilla, "Menos mejor".

En lugar de haber contratado meseros, un chef, una mini carpa, costosa iluminación, copas…hasta la vajilla importada de China, como lo había hecho Stefan; Ella hubiera puesto una simple manta en la arena, unos ricos Spaguettis (Preparados por ella por supuesto) , Vino que no podía faltar y una velas "Eso hubiera sido PERFECTO" pensó la castaña. En cambio las ideas de su amigo se la hacían muy exageradas.

Al final de la velada Isabella concluyo que aunque haya sido demasiado arreglo para solo una cena se la habia pasado con el adorable Cullen. "Fante" ( De cariño para la familia y amigos cercanos) le hacía olvidarse de toda la tensión del trabajo y de la boda de su hermana que cada vez se acercaba mas y Bella era llevada arrastrando por Alice para ver los ultimo detalles (Claro, Últimos detalles desde hacía ya dos meses). Y ella agradecia mucho poder contar con alguien para descargar todo. Y nunca se aburria de sus pato-aventuras diarias. "Quien mejor que Stefan" se dijo.

Stefan también le había regalado un hermosos y delicado brazalete de diamantes con una luna incrustada. Bella se resistía a recibir el presente, pero Stefan le había explicado que como su hermano había arruinado su canción tenía que compensarla de alguna manera; después de horas de discusión, Stefan logro convencer a la castaña de aceptarlo.

Edward no había querido perder tiempo, cada vez estaba más empeñado en estar con Bella inclusive llego a pensar que se había obsesionado con aquella mujer. Siempre pensaba en ella; en esos hermosos ojos chocolate y en sus labios color de fresas y nunca se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

Estaba decidido a eso había conseguido otra cita con su ahora Chef vez Ed había optado por una cita que fuera más extrema como su personalidad, quería agregarle chispa y sabor a la cita.

Así que después de pasar por ella a su departamento y rogarle que se pusiera ropa cómoda fueron al aeropuerto. Hay los esperaba Henry un instructor de paracaídas:

- **¡Oh mi Dios Edward! ¿Paracaidismo?**

- **A si es cho - co- la - ti -to.** - A Edward ya se le había quedado la mania de deletrear el apodo de Bella. Le divertía sobremanera ver como el cuerpo de la castaña reaccionaba a su cercaní entre divertida, nerviosa por la cercanía y molesta hizo una mueca y dio un grito ahogado. Aunque ella no sabía si su reacción se debía a la cercanía de Edward o al hecho de hacer paracaidismo.- **A que más podemos venir a un hangar de avionetas**

Después de las instrucciones por parte de Henry. Que le mandaba descaradas miradas a Edward... Si a Edward y la inexplicable sensación de enojo por parte de Bella hacia su instructor, estaban listos para tirarse de la Bella estaba más enojada, que nerviosa gracias al instructorcillo ese. Se contuvo de hacer una escena ( al fin y al cabo quien se podría resistir a semejante hombre).

-**Choco-Bells no estás nerviosa? Em me dijo que era mala idea traerte por que le tenías miedo a las alturas.**

**-Amm…No. Si estoy nerviosa, pero no tanto como para no aventarme. Stefan me ha ayudado a superar el miedo a las alturas**.- Recordó Bella su experiencia en la montaña rusa con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al mencionar el nombre de su Hermano Edward se tenso al instante. "Como siempre Stefan". Pero lo dejo pasar "Paso a paso, me la tengo que ganar".

Indiscutiblemente lo volvería a repetir. La sensación de libertad que experimento es incomparable. La adrenalina de caer por los aire fue magnífica. Cuando vas cayendo te olvidas del mundo solo te concentras en aire sobre tu cara. No hay tiempo, no hay reglas, no hay problemas, no hay nada solo tu y el cielo. Bueno, para Bella si había algo más que el cielo; un sexy caballero de pelo cobrizo sosteniéndole la mano. Y es que asi cayeron: Juntos.

Desde que el instructor les dejo caer se habían tomado de la mano, conduciendo una increíble corriente eléctrica y de paso un sentimiento de paz, que fue muy placentero. Ningún salto en paracaídas se comparaba con eso.

Después de aquella divertida tarde, Edward la llevo al mejor restaurant de todo el mundo: McDonals.

Justo la comida favorita de Bella después de los postres. Era increíble lo bien que se la pasaba con Edward. Quien iba a pensar a que hace apenas unos pares de meses atrás Bella lo creía una persona completamente diferente. Edward siempre tenía algo interesante que decir y la hacia reír a carcajada suelta con cualquier tontería que decía.

- **-Edward baja la voz, nos están mirando.**

- **-Wuah Bella nos volvimos populares.**

Los dos empezaron a reír más fuerte hasta que el gerente de aquel lugar los tuvo que correr por alterar el orden del lugar.

Como aquellas citas, había habido muchas más. Era fascinante ver como se la pasaba tan bien con aquellos hermanos, pero en especial con…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo.

- **¿Srita. Swan? **

- **Sí, soy Yo.**

- **Soy el Doc. Smith. Atendí el caso del Sr. Cullen. Lamento decirle… **

* * *

Bonitas!

La verdad estoy muy triste, porque tengo la sensación q la historia no le gusta a nadie…

Solo me queda darle las gracias y dedicarle este cap a mi nueva linda amiga **sweet broke heart** hermosita si no fuera por ti no hubiera actualizado… muchisisiamas gracias por dejarme tu recuerdito, significa mucho para mi! Bsitos*


	15. Espera

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo.

- ¿Srita. Swan?

- Sí, soy Yo.

- Soy el Doc. Smith. Atendí el caso del Sr. Cullen. Lamento decirle esto hasta ahorita, habíamos estado haciéndole estudios al joven.

- ¿Cómo Esta Edward?

-Srita Swan, le pido que tome esto de manera tranquila, estamos haciendo lo que está en nuestras manos, para que el Sr. Cullen se recupere. El se encuentra en estado grave por el momento, ha sufrido un Traumatismo Craneoencefálico y me temo informarle que ha caído en coma pero hay esperanzas que salga pronto del trance. Va a permanecer en observación, estará varias semanas internado, debido a su condición. Tenemos que esperar para considerar si ha habido algún daño. Hemos hablado ya con el Doc. Cullen y ya viene en camino. Cuanto lo siento señorita.

El Doctor se había retirado y Bella estaba destrozada: ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer si Edward no despertaba?. Sintió que una gota mojaba su brazo y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no había parado de llorar en toda la tarde...

Y solo de acordarse de cómo todo había cambiado, hace un par de horas estaba feliz esperándolo y ahora no dejaba de llorar. Realmente sintió su mundo derrumbarse cuando le avisaron que Edward había tenido un accidente:

Habían quedado ir a la noche de películas antiguas en el Central Park (Curiosamente ambos eran amantes de los viejos clásicos). Bella estaba en el lobby edificio, esperando a Ed, Cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y una extraña sensación; ella lo ignoro, pero lo volvió a sentir y cuando menos lo esperaba recibió la llamada que había dejado sin sentido su vida...

-Disculpe, es usted Isabella Swan.

-Si, ella habla. En que puedo ayudarle.

-Srita. Swan, Habla Jacqueline Johnson, recepcionista del Hospital NewYork-Presbyterian. Me es una lástima comunicarle que el Sr .Edward Cullen, ha sufrido un accidente, estamos intentado contactar a su familia...

-Yo...Yo soy su novia-Interrumpió. Ella sabía que no daban información sobre el estado de un paciente a menos que fuera familiar directo. Y eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-En ese caso, por favor reportéese con nosotros...

Bella no escucho más de la conversación; pues súbitamente había colgado el teléfono y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en las puertas del hospital, preguntando por Edward.

La misma amable señorita que le había hablado se ofreció a explicarle que había pasado.

-Señorita Swan, El joven Cullen. Fue envuelto en un aparatoso accidente, que hubo esta tarde en el centro de la ciudad. Aparentemente un conductor en estado de ebriedad impacto con un vehículo adelante; al intentar esquivarlo se formo una gran carambola en la que estuvieron involucrados muchos carros, entre ellos el del señor. El joven Cullen quedo impactado fuertemente sobre el parabrisas de su auto. Si no hubiese traído cinturón hubiera sido peor el impacto. Nos comunicamos directamente con usted por qué en la agenda del joven tenía apuntada una cita con Isabella Swan…

Isabella repasaba las palabras de la recepcionista, analizando como la vida puede cambiar y dar un giro 380° en tan poco tiempo.

Angustia. Esa palabra no dejaba en paz a Isabella desde que colgó el teléfono y había llegado al hospital; aun después de la explicación del doctor ella no podía evitar sentir angustia.

Como puede ser que una llamada transforme tu vida es solo unos minutos. Y en medio de toda la angustia de sus pensamientos se pregunto: ¿Por qué estoy así? ¿Por qué me importa tanto lo que le haya pasado? ¿Porque me dolió saber que no estaba bien? ¿Porque me la pase arreglándome desde la mañana solo por nuestra cita? ¿Porque cuando lo veo mi estomago es todo un nido de mariposas? (aunque más bien parecían abejas) ¿Porque sentí una punzada en el corazón cuando supe que se había accidentado? ¿Porque?: La respuesta ella ya la sabia; sin embargo se había encargado de negarla. **Una palabra, 4 letras. AMOR**. Si, Isabella Swan se había enamorado de Edward Cullen.

Y ahora… ¿Qué?...

Edward estaba sumido en la inconsciencia; solo Dios sabía cuando se iba a despertar. Y ella mas enamorada que nunca.

Un rato después de la explicación del Doctor y el gran descubrimiento de Bella, la familia de Cullen y los Swan habían llegado. Tanto Esme como Renne estaban devastadas (Renne consideraba a los Cullen como sus hijos) y Stefan se turnaba para consolar a las 3: su mama, Renne y Bella; porque obviamente no planeaba dejar a Bella sola. Aunque el intuía algo extraño en su llanto y no le gustaba... (Tenía varias semanas sospechando algo).

Mientras el resto de la "familia" se consolaba entre sí.

Después de una semana haciendo turnos para quedarse con Edward en la noche y hacer intentos en vano de mover a Bella del hospital, que se negaba a separarse de él, paso más ansiado.

Las conclusiones de los doctores eran alentadoras ellos habían estado monitoreando de cerca los signos cerebrales, y habían llegado a la conclusión que no había daño muy grave, a si que diagnosticaron que Edward no debía tardar en abrir los ojos de nuevo...


	16. Sleeping Beauty?

3:30 am.

Bella estaba intentando seguir durmiendo en el incomodo sillón de cuero del hospital cuando escucho unos gemidos que la sacaron de su ensoñación.

-**Noo**- Era una voz raposa- **Bella..**

Isabela se dio cuenta que Edward era la pastosa voz que estaba escuchando. Edward había estado teniendo una pesadilla constante, una pesadilla de la que se podía despertar. Bella de un día para otro desaparecía; esa imagen lo destrozaba y le llenaba de desesperación el no poder encontrarla; en sus sueños por más que la buscaba no la encontraba, era como un laberinto oscuro sin salida y ella se había ido para no regresar.

La desesperación y la angustia que sentía fueron los causantes de su súbito despertar. Una pesadilla había hecho que Edward despertara del coma.

Cuando Bella vio a Edward se espanto. Junto a ella estaba la silueta de un Edward con expresión torturada y con ojos muy abiertos. Al verla el joven Cullen no dudo en jalarla hacia su cama abrazándola muy fuerte mente.

Isabella estaba llorando de felicidad por la pronta recuperación de Cullen; y cuando menos se lo esperaba paso…

Edward la había besado…

Ed al solo contacto con loa finos labios de la castaña sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica cruzar todo su cuerpo, mientras Bella tenía un millón de pensamientos que fueron borrados al momento en el que ella correspondió el beso… Ese beso fue completamente **MAGICO**ambos pudieron sentir una tonelada de sensaciones, fue algo tan poderoso que hasta las estrellas llegaron y de ellas no bajaron.

Edward la besaba como si quisiera cerciorarse de que estaba despierto y que la pesadilla había acabado; la besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Mientras tanto Bella se sentía soñada, mas ella sabía que aquello no era correcto, no toda vía…

La mujer se separo de él; haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

**-Llamare al Doctor.**

Y con esa frase desapareció de la habitación, dejando Edward en shock**, "Nadie nunca, en mi vida me ha rechazado un beso"** frunció el ceño, fue un golpe inesperado a su ego. Pero ese pensamiento solo servía para disfrazar su verdadero sentir: una mezcla de emociones que esperaban para salir: emoción (Fue el mejor beso de su vida), tristeza (El creía que Bella no lo quería), soledad (Inesperadamente se sentía solo sin su presencia) y algo mas… una emoción tan fuerte que él no lograba descifrar.

A primera hora del día las familias estaban ahí, esperando su turno para visitar al "Bello Durmiente" como Emmett lo había apodado. Y de aquel beso ninguno de los dos hablo.

Desafortunadamente no todo eran buenas noticias. Debido al fuerte golpe que Edward sufrió en la parte posterior de la cabeza, había sufrido una leve diplejía espástica. La cual es una parálisis en sus extremidades en este caso sus piernas.

El doctor Smith le había dicho que fue una gran suerte el que solo haya sido una parálisis menor, y que con extensas terapias podía llegar a recobrar al 100% la movilidad de las piernas.

Esto al querido BD (Como lo había abreviado Emmett; pues dijo que Bello Durmiente era muy largo) no le cayó nada bien; porque a él siempre le había gustado la independencia, el poder mandar y ser obedecido, el sentirse poderosos por el mismo sin DEPENDER de los demás y ahora por un mes iba a tener que volver a estar a cargo de sus padres.

Lo que Edward no sabía era que tanto Carlisle como Esme tenían planes. Al patriarca de la familia Cullen le había gustado la idea de expandir su franquicia de Hospitales al sur del país. Los Hospitales "Helt & Safe C." Tenían tanto hospitales privados como públicos y hasta clínicas completamente gratuitas (el gen de la generosidad corría por las venas Cullen y hacían todo lo que podían para ayudar a los demás) que dominaban la zona norte del país; Carlisle había recibido una llamada hacia ya 3 días en la que solicitaban su presencia urgente en California pues al parecer ya habían podido abrirse terreno en esa área. Carlisle sabia la condición de Edward, por eso no había aceptado la convocatoria, pero gracias a su pronta recuperación el Doc. había aceptado la ida a California, lo que no tenía en cuenta era que su amada esposa al enterarse de su viaje de negocios, no había dudado en tener listas las maletas para salir los dos.

En conclusión: Papis Cullen se iban por 2 semanas. Papis Sustitutos Swan alojarían a su querido Eddie en la hacienda Swan e Isabella Swan completamente emocionerviosa por la noticia.

**"El tiempo pasa muy rápido" **pensó Bella.

El Doc. Smith había dado de alta a Edward 2 semanas después del accidente con la condición de que tomara todas las terapias para su pronta recuperación.

Esme dejo instalado a Edward en la Hacienda Swan. Habían contratado los servicios de muchos terapistas. Querían que Edward pudiera caminar para la boda de Alice.

Isabella Swan era conocida por su familia como una persona muy fácil de leer. A sí que fue cuestión de tiempo antes que su familia se preguntara ¿Qué había pasado para que Bella estuviera así?. Últimamente tenía una sonrisa verdaderamente genuina en su cara, sus lindos ojos tenían un brillo especial, y los Swan sabían la respuesta: Edward Cullen.

Fue por eso que no se asombraron que de repente la morena se paseara muy seguido por los jardines de la hacienda, que visitara diario la casa de sus padres, o que se la pasara el día entero con Edward platicando y riendo.

"**¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que estén juntos?"** Se preguntaba Alice. Aunque dentro de su alocada cabeza ya empezaba a planear la respuesta de aquella pregunta. Había decido jugar a "Cupida" y Alice Swan NUNCA fallaba. Después de todo quien había unido a su hermano con Rose…

**Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho…**


	17. Amor Bajo Nieve

El 12 de Diciembre fue una mañana muy fría en NY, las calles estaban escarchadas con finos copos de nieve que parecía que habían sido colocados intencionalmente. El aire de ese amanecer estaba completamente mezclado con rosas silvestres, humedad... Ese día se respiraba AMOR.

Al fin había llegado el gran día, la boda de Alice Swan y Jasper Hale seria en unas cuantas horas unirían sus vidas, y después de la gran boda vendría la feliz vida que cualquiera desea junto al amor de su vida.

Compartirían tanto momentos felices, como momentos difíciles, pero siempre juntos. Esa es la idea del matrimonio.

Las damas de la gran familia, incluida Esme por supuesto, fueron recluidas desde un día antes (por petición de Alice) En la hacienda Swan, mientras que los caballeros pasaron la noche en la mansión Cullen. Aparte del amor en aire, también se respiraban nervios…

**-Bellaaaa! DESPIERTAA! Ya llegaron las masajistas!-** Gritaba una exasperada Alice.

"Gracias a Dios" pensaba la adorable Renne. Su hija apenas y había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche y estaba de un humor nada lindo. Después de que los sexys strippers se fueron y la despedida de soltero llego a su fin todas mujeres cayeron rendidas, la única que ni siquiera lo intento: Alice. A sí que las masajistas habían llegado como caídas del cielo, a relajar a su querida Alice.

Después de las maravillosas horas de relajación en el pequeño Spa de las Swan, en donde las habían masajeado, hecho mascarillas, tratamientos para el pelo, manicure, pedicura…en fin le habían sacado brillo a todas; las mujeres decidieron tomar el desayuno en el jardín charlando sobre las últimas horas de soltería de la menor de las Swan.

Mientras tanto los hombres de la familia donde también estaba Jacob (a petición de los hermanos Cullen) seguían durmiendo, después de la despedida de soltero donde como cualquier grupo de hombres, se la pasaron tomando hasta no poder mas, viendo shows de bailarinas y hasta jugar póker. Aquel grupo de amigos incluidos los "adultos responsables" Charlie y Carlisle habían acabado con una resaca de las peores.

Pero eso se soluciono con las adoradas masajistas, ellos se habían vuelto adictos a los tratamientos de Spa. Todo gracias a sus esposas/madres/hijas, que los habían mal acostumbrado.

**-Demonios, nos estamos volviendo TAN GEYS.**

**-Puede ser, pero se siente TAN BIEN.**

Todos no podían parar de reír de la conversación que tuvieron Edward y Emmet, y lo peor de todo, es que sabían que tenían razón.

**Perfectas**, esa era la única palabra que Esme Cullen podía pronunciar.

Sus hijas (Porque también había adoptado a Rose) estaban Perfectas.

Rose llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rojo cereza de un solo tirante que se pegaba a su cuerpo, mostrando su tierna barriguita de 5 meses y le llegaba a los talones, aunque estaba embarazada Rose no dudo en usar unas trampas mortales de 12 cm. Como últimos detalles él lo tenía en un recogido un poco desordenado con unos mechones de fuera y una hermosa orquídea roja adornando su dorado pelo, también lucia un regalo que Charlie les había mando a hacer a las damas de honor una exclusiva pulsera de diamantes con espectaculares diseños florales.

Por su parte Bella lucia esplendida. Alice le había diseñado un divino vestido rojo cereza plegado en la parte de arriba con un escote estraple en forma de corazón, que abrazaba con fuerza sus curvas en la parte de arriba y a medida que bajaba se iba soltando, dejando un pronunciado escote a la altura del muslo, Bella al igual que Rosalie lucia la esplendida pulsera de diamantes y la orquídea en el pelo, pero ella llevaba su pelo suelto y perfectamente ondulado con una pequeña trenza de lado.

La preciosa novia lucia como caída del cielo. Alice con ayuda de Rosa Clara una diseñadora española, habían diseñado los vestidos de ensueño para su boda (Si, vestidos. Alice decía que solo tenía planeado casarse una vez, a si que por qué no lucir muchos vestidos).

El primero seria para la ceremonia religiosa, la pequeña Swan vestía un vestido tipo estraple pero con manga larga hecha de puro encaje, tenía una falda tipo princesa con una cola inmensa. Era un vestido de una reina. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en un perfecto moño con una antigua tiara de diamantes que había pertenecido a la familia Swan. Estaba magnifica.

Por su parte los caballeros están listos, todos iban con el tradicional Esmoquin y pajarita. Jasper era el único que vestía con un elegante traje blanco que lo hacia destacar del resto de los caballeros.

La iglesia San Patrick en NY justo enfrente del Central Park había sido el escenario perfecto para una boda invernal, la iglesia estaba adornada por cientos de miles de velas y flores blancas y rojas con un toque de plata. Grandes telas blancas adornaban los pilares de la iglesia, haciéndola parecer surrealista.

A las 7 en punto de la noche, los mas de 200 invitados estaban esperando la llegada de la novia al altar.

Edward, Emmet, y Stefan estaba acompañando a Jasper en su gran día.

Stefan Cullen había estado ausente ese último mes, su padre lo había mandado a California para cerrar los últimos detalles para el inicio de los hospitales.

Al regresar el tenía en mente que es lo que iba a encontrar: Bella y Edward, cada vez mas juntos.

Aunque la imagen lo había destrozado por completo el se resigno: "Tal vez ella no era mi Julieta después de todo". Aunque el sabia que Bella estaba enamorada de su hermano nunca menciono el tema, es mas le daba ánimos para conquistar a su hermano aunque le advertía de las jugadas de Edward.

Ella y Stefan aclararon las cosas, Stefan le había dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos a la castaña. Ella se disculpo, alegando que nunca quiso darle esperanzas, ella solo lo veía como un amigo (Su mejor amigo para ser precisos). Ellos siguieron teniendo esa relación que los caracterizaba, pues ellos a vista de los demás parecían ser más que amigos (Lo que provocaba celos en el otro Cullen).

Alice hiso su gran entrada en un ostentoso Rolls Royce del año. Pareciendo una real princesa.

La marcha nupcial se dejo escuchar por los pasillos de la iglesia, anunciando la llegada de la novia.

Jasper en eso momentos estaba a punto de explotar de la emoción "Por fin será oficialmente mía, solo mía".

Los esperados votos llegaron, anunciando amor incondicional y eterno.

**-Yo Jasper Hale, te acepto a ti mi adorada Alice por encima de todo, por que espero que estemos siempre juntos, porque ni la nueva temporada de Chanel nos separe y estés con migo nuestro hogar y no el centro comercial. Pues yo sin ti no soy nada, sin ti mi cielo no tiene estrellas y mi jardín no tiene flores Sin tu solo soy un hombre que busca cariño y contigo tengo todo lo que necesito. Mari Alice Swan aceptas ser mi esposa?**

**-Sí, mi Jazzy SI QUIERO!**

Alice estaba a punto de llorar, mientras que las damas de honor estaba mojadas en lágrimas.

-**Yo los declaro, Marido y Mujer.**

Y antes de que el padre diera las instrucciones de "puede besar a la novia" Alice ya estaba saboreando el néctar de su ahora esposo.

Continuara...

* * *

_**OK... yo tenia planeado ya no seguir la historia aqui, por que no tengo muchos Rw :(( En otros sitios, la historia tiene buenas criticas y me entristese mucho que no les guste aqui... D:**_

_**Perooooo...Gracias a mi querida Scar-Dreamy volvere a subir..! Lindura solo los subo por ti! XD Espero q t siga gustando! **_

_**bsotes!**_

_**Jocii***_


	18. Love in the Snow

La vista parecía haber sido sacado del más magnifico cuento de hadas. El trabajo de Alice había servido y mucho, aquella sin duda seria una boda de la que todos hablarían y no era para más...

Después de la boda religiosa los invitados fueron llevados en carrosas dirigidas por caballos blancos; y se preguntaran ¿A dónde fueron llevados? Solo a Alice Swan se le ocurriría festejar su boda en el mismísimo Central Park.

Si, la enana Swan tuvo la esplendida idea de hacer su recepción de la boda en un parque helado y cubierto de blanca nieve, por el frio.

Alice mando a hacer una entrada especial al parque, que era un arco de flores rojas, blancas y telas doradas por doquier. El camino hacia el lugar de la recepción estaba rodeado de foquitos dorados que destellaban son parar y rosas rojas esplendidas. Las carrosas recorrían un verdadero espectáculo de color; pues el blanco de la nieve tenía tapizado por completo el parque y hacia que la decoración luciera más sublime aun.

La pequeña había pensado en todo. Ella se quería casar en invierno por que adoraba el blanco de la nieve y el frio, pero que caso tenía casarse en diciembre en un lugar cerrado si no podía ver los copos de nieve, y oviamente por el frio no podían hacer la fiesta en un lugar abierto. A sí que decidió unir las dos…

Al llegar al sitio de la boda, los invitados lo que menos imaginaban era encontrar "eso"…

En medio de un inmenso prado, rodeado de grandes árboles y pinos cubiertos de blanco, se encontraba una especia de lugar mágico: Había una clase de salón, con techos de cristal tipo carpa cubiertos de hermosas y elegantes telas blancas y doradas; las paredes de aquel lugar eran de un cristal transparente, que dejaban ver la espectacular vista natural de la nieve sobre el prado y los arboles. Era tan hermosamente natural que dolía verlo. Todo construido especialmente para los Swan.

Dentro del salón hacia un acogedor calor, tenía una sofisticadas mesas cuadradas, sobre estas había unos ingeniosos centros de mesa con velas, flores rojas y rosas doradas; una moderna pista de baile con el logotipo de la boda y hasta una mesa de dulces y postres llena de velas: ¡ todo era fantástico!

Los invitados esperaban a la feliz pareja; la gran familia Swan, Cullen, Hale y Jacob (por supuesto) estaban presentes. Los diez integrantes de la familia estaban sentados en la misma mesa, esperando deleitarse con el menú que Bella había preparado especialmente para la ocasión.

Por su parte, la susodicha estaba sumamente incomoda. El par de hermanos habían quedado sentados a cada lado de ella; Edward de lado derecho y Stefan de lado izquierdo.

"Demonios" susurro.

Alice de Hale tenía que impresionar en su entrada al novedoso salón. Al igual que los invitados ella y su ahora esposo llegaron en una carrosa tirada por caballos y al entrar al salón una lluvia de pétalos y nieve caía sobre ellos.

Las luces del salón se oscurecieron; dejando que los cientos de foquitos que adornaban los arboles de los alrededores lucieran como pequeñas estrellas haciendo el paisaje más sublime todavía.

En ese momento los reflectores se posaron sobre los recién casados y la pista de baile era solo para ellos. Jasper tomo delicadamente la cintura de su ahora esposa, poco a poco notas de música inundaban el ambiente.

"Hasta mi final de Il Divo" fue la canción que Jasper le cantaba al oído a su esposa, la bella letra de la canción tocaba los sentimientos de Alice y más aun sabiendo que su esposo lo decía con todo el corazón, solo para ella.

Edward sabia que ya podía pasar a la siguiente fase de su "plan" el notaba que Bella sentía algo por él y a él le encantaba la compañía de ella así que "¿Porque no?" pensó. En ese momento, mientras la melodía daba inicio, Ed levanto a Bells de su asiento y la llevo a la salida del salón, caminaron varios metros hacia un pequeño lago que se encontraba cerca del evento. Este también se encontraba lleno de pequeñas luces alrededor y dentro de la cristalina agua del lago había una enorme cantidad de lirios rojos flotando sobre él.

El cielo se había despejado, la luna y las estrellas que adornaban la profunda noche fueron testigos de una tierna declaración:

**- ¿Te he dicho que estas espectacular esta noche?**

**- No…**

**- Pues los estas- Le dijo, dejando un casto beso sobre sus labios**

Bella no supo que responder a ese gesto, y no tuvo tiempo pues Ed ya había empezado a hablar:

**-Sabes algo?… Quiero olvidarte pero vives en mi mente, quiero no oírte pero gritas en mi corazón, Quiero alejarme pero estas en mi. El brillo de tus ojos, tu aliento, tu calor… hacen palpitar mi corazón. No podría vivir sin ti. Isabella Swan, las frases "Te quiero" y "No te quiero", ambas me valen: te quiero para mi y no te quiero para nadie.****Cada día que paso contigo me acuesto pensando que mi vida está completa, y quisiera que siempre estuviera completa…**

**¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

El en ese momento pensó que sus palabras eran muy adecuadas para la ocasión, pero no las sentía en totalidad y solo le servirían para que Bella aceptara. El no sabía que meses después, esas palabras describirían su vida y tendrían toda la razón.

La sonrisa en la cara de ella era extremadamente ancha su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, esas lindas letras en sus oídos parecían música, y aquel momento parecía un sueño del que no quisiera despertarse. A pesar de eso estaba temerosa, "¿Y si me pasa lo mismo?, ¿Y si me lastima?..."

Edward vio la indecisión en los ojos de la morena…

**-Bella te prometo que no dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar, debes de confiar en mí…**

Ella lo interrumpió, había escuchado lo que quería oír…

-**SI**

Dijo con decisión, después de eso sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso mientras la nieve empezaba a caer del cielo.

Los ahora novios se dispusieron a bailar sobre ese lugar mágico con los labios juntos. Al terminar la canción Edward noto como Bella se estremecía bajo sus brazos, una fría ráfaga había soplado sobre el lugar indicando que era hora de regresar a la fiesta.

En la fiesta los invitados ya se encontraban cenando la rica comida y pasando un agradable rato.

Stefan noto un brillo especial en los ojos de su amada, que se acercaba a la mesa familiar, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando ellos quedaron enfrente de la familia con las manos entrelazadas.

Ed tomo posesivamente la cintura de Bella, ante la ceñuda mirada de su hermano.

**-Familia** – dijo Edward- **Tengo la dicha de decirles que aquí esta preciosa mujer ha aceptado ser mi novia.**

El cobrizo tuvo la dicha de ver la cara de enojo de su hermano, que después paso a una de preocupación, mientras que los otros miembros de la familia se tomaron la sorpresa de mejor manera, pero con una preocupación latente por la fama de Ed.

La fiesta transcurría con tranquilidad. Alice ya estaba con su tercer vestido de la noche; este era con unos lindos tirantes gruesos, un generoso escote, y muy pegado al cuerpo muy al estilo diosa griega.

Los invitados estaban disfrutando del mini espectáculo del circus du solei y degustando los postres.

Stefan aprovecho esos momentos en los que su nueva cuñada pasaba tiempo con los demás, para hablar con su hermano:

-Escúchame bien estúpido, mas te vale que no se te ocurra hacerle una jugada a Bella, porque juro que si la lastimas no sabes lo que te espera. Ella es MUY especial, y no voy a dudar ni un minuto en romperte la cara si me entero que Bella derrama una sola lagrima por ti.

Stefan se fue como había llegado, cuando Edward reacciono se dio cuenta que todos estaban reunidos para despedir a los esposos, que estaban listos para su luna de miel…

Oviamente Alice al último momento mientras se subía a la limo que la llevaría al aeropuerto, llamo a las señoritas necesitadas de marido para que atraparan el ramo…

**-1…2…3…**

Curiosamente la que lo atrapo no fue ni más ni menos que: Bella…


	19. Christmas & Something Else

Una semana… y media…

Eso es lo que había durado una esplendida luna de miel en los Barbados. Alice y Jasper se la pasaron increíble durante aquel tiempo, disfrutando del Sol, la luna, las estrellas…y de ellos mismos.

Su luna de miel duro muy poco y todo porque la duende quería organiza y estar presente en Navidad.

El 24 de Diciembre en la mañana la hacienda Swan era todo un caos. La casa iba a estar a reventar aquella noche. Los Cullen, Los Swan y Los Hale habían decidió pasar la navidad juntos, además la familia y la novia de Jacob también los iba a acompañar aquella noche.

La casa estaba hermosamente decorada por diversos adornos en distintos colores, la hacienda resplandecía por la cantidad de luces que la adornaban, y para rematar en el centro de la sala de estar se encontraba un pino gigante con una gran cantidad de esferas y decoraciones. El paisaje era totalmente navideño y más aun con la nieve que no dejaba de caer.

Las 12 de la noche, las esperada cuanta hacia atrás no se hiso esperar:

**-5…4…3…2…1… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! – Se felicitaron todos.**

La velada transcurrió con normalidad, la familia de Jacob fue bien recibida por la familia Swan y por su parte los Cullen tuvieron la oportunidad de platicar mas con los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, la velada fue un completo éxito que acabo alrededor de las 4 de la mañana, pues todos estaban bailando y pasando un buen rato.

Al día siguiente, bueno una horas después, todos se habían reunido en del GRAN pino navideño pues debajo de él habían amanecido ¡varias docenas de regalos!.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la sala estaba llena de envolturas abiertas; Charlie y Renne le habían regalado a Rosalie y Emmett una delicada cuna para el nuevo miembro de la familia además de una carriola y cientos de accesorios para el bebe. Emmett le regalo a su prometida unos días en un SPA exclusivo para embarazadas, lo que Rosalie agradeció infinitamente (Sus pies la estaban matando y necesitaban descanso)… Y a si la lista siguió continuando. Los papas de Jasper (Sara y Thomas Hale) junto con los de Alice, decidieron regalarles una exclusiva propiedad en Upper East Side muy cerca del central Park, también de los grandes museos de historia (Gustos de Jasper) y con un fácil acceso a las tiendas de moda (Oviamente los gustos de la enana)….

En algún momento de la tarde Edward literalmente arrastro a Bella a la parte de atrás del jardín, donde el esperado crepúsculo estaba haciendo acto de presencia, iluminando la tarde con exquisitos tonos rosados que se mezclaban con el profundo azul del cielo.

**-Mi cielo, esto es para ti.**

Ante los ojos de Bella había un elegante pero antiguo relicario de oro en forma de corazón con diminutos diamantes incrustados que le quitaba el aliento a cualquiera.

-**Es hermoso, Ed. No te hubieras molestado**.-le dijo con cara de reproche.

A pesar de tener todo el dinero que quisiera, Ia morena no era fanática de derrochar, ni que los demás gastaran en ella.

**-No gaste mucho, cuando lo vi pensé en ti. –**adivinado los pensamientos de su novia.

**-Muchas gracias **_**amor.**_

Le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba. "Muchas gracias _amor" _Esa simple palabra, sin explicación alguna había echo que Edward se sintiera completo y feliz, sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho pero muy agradable que le hacía sentir en _paz._

_**-**_** Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, mi alma deambula extraviada y mi corazón está perdido. A si que mas t vale que siempre la lleves a donde quiera que estés.- **Le dijo señalo la cadena_**- Cuida mi corazón, lo he dejado**__**contigo**_**. **

Ante estas palabras se fundieron en un tierno y necesitado beso. Mientras Stefan los veía desde el interior de la casa sintiéndose más solo que nunca…

El año nuevo llego tan rápido como se había acabado. Y todos estaban listos para continuar con sus labores; desgraciadamente las vacaciones ya habían terminado.

Al entrar Edward ha su sofisticada oficina, lo primero que hiso fue mandar a llamar a su querida secretaria…

_Jane Anderson era secretaria personal de director de Cullen&Co. desde hacía ya dos años. Y desde el primer momento que en el que vio a su jefe quedo completamente enamorada de él. Ella hacia todo lo posible por que él se fijara en ella. _

_Durante aquel tiempo ella había visto las tácticas que usaba su jefe con las demás. Siempre eran las típicas flores diarias y después de un rato una deliciosa cena, cuando hubo conseguido lo que quería a la siguiente semana ya tenía a otra linda carita que babeaba por el y otra vez las flores… durante esos años siempre era lo mismo. Por eso ella sabía de lo alocado y mujeriego que era su jefe, pero Jane estaba convencida que ella lo podía cambiar y convertirlo en un hombre de una sola mujer. _

_Es por eso que ella no cavia de la felicidad cuando un día su jefe la invito a comer, ella se vistió MUY provocativa pues estaba decidida a conquistarlo, el problema fue que su comida fue interrumpida, primero por un monstruo de hombre al que daba miedo solo mirarlo, después por una hermosa mujer llego queriendo hablar con el monstruo, lo curioso fue que después de que la mujer se marcho los ojos de su jefe cambiaron, parecían como su tuvieran un brillo especial. Después de eso la comida fue muy aburrida. Le habían arruinado su oportunidad._

_Días después su jefe parecía muy interesado en una tal Isabella Swan, y a ella se le hizo extraño que el después de una semana siguiera insistiendo con ella._

_El tiempo siguió pasando y más extraño aun que su jefe no mostraba interés por otra modelo de cuarta. Ella pensó que tal vez ya se le había quitado lo mujeriego, fue por eso que cuando su amado jefecito sufrió aquel accidente ella iba todas las tardes a aquella enorme casa a llevarle el trabajo del dia, pues creía que así su jefe le iba a hacer caso, lo que ella nunca pensó; fue volver a aquella hermosa dama colgando del cuello de su jefe…_

_Y fue así como Jane Anderson acabo con el corazón roto. La voluptuosa güera había decido dejar de sufrir por un amor no correspondido. Mientras los demás disfrutaban las vacaciones de invierno ella estaba apurada dejando todo listo y buscando un empleo con residencia fuera de NY. para cuando su jefe regresas ella pidiera su renuncia…_

**Jane, ¿me podrías traer los casos que tenemos para hoy?**

Delante de él apareció su secretaria con dos fólders en la mano.

**Aquí tiene señor Cullen.**

Dijo entregándole un folder con los casos diarios.

**Um… Señor Cullen, tengo algo importante que decirle.**

En ese momento el abogado poso sus ojos en su secretaria, que tenia la mirada triste.

**Jefe, he encontrado un puesto de abogada dentro de un Buffet en Boston empiezo en una semana, es por ese que le entrego mi carta de renuncia.**

Dijo Jane entregándole el otro folder.

**Ya todo está listo Señor, no dejo ningún pendiente e inclusive ya contacte a la agencia y hoy mismo envían a mi reemplazo, ella ya está enterada de todo. Gracias por todo Edward.**

El estaba sorprendido, Jane había sido muy eficiente como secretaria, pero era ovio que ella quería seguir avanzando por una posición más fuerte, y él no se la podía ofrecer pues su Buffet estaba lleno.

Después de la despedida, Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo un caso, cuando escucha que tocan y abren la puerta.

**Buenos días Señor Cullen. Soy Tanya su nueva secretaria.**

Y Una sonrisa picara se instalo en el rostro de Edward.


	20. Starting to Seduce

Tanya Miller era todo un caso, en el mes que llevaba trabajando en la empresa; todos los empleados se habían dado cuenta que en realidad no era tan estúpida como todos pensaban. Y es que al ser presentada como la nueva secretaria del Director de la empresa, muchos esperaban que por ser güera artificial, extremadamente voluptuosa (gracias a costosas operaciones) fiera una rubia hueca. Pero Tania les habia demostrado que era muy eficiente; y no solo en los aspectos de la oficina, Pues ya algunos empleados habían tenido la dicha de "probarla" en "otros" ámbitos.

Edward estaba consciente de los "entregada" que podía ser su secretaria y cierta parte de él tenía curiosidad hacia la nueva empleada, mas él se forzaba a mantenerse enfocado en su relación y cumplir su meta.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que Tanya tenía en mente ser muy entregada con su jefe. Tanya tenía como meta conquistar a Edward.

.

.

El 14 de febrero estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y con él, Edward había estado organizando una cena muy especial para su linda novia. El creía que Bella ya había olvidado la imagen del "Edward mujeriego" y pensaba que por fin podía llegar a la etapa final de su estrategia: pasar la noche con ella.

Y si, el tenia razón, su novia se encontraba en aquel momento con su hermana comprando mucha ropa interior en Victoria's Secret y lencería muy sofisticada.

Belly había llegado a la conclusión que Ed había cambiado. Llevaban 2 meses de relación y el nunca la había presionado en el aspecto de dormir juntos, ni se había mostrado interesado en otras personas es por eso que ella creía que Ed se merecía una recompensa por su espera.

Y no es que Bella no lo haya deseado (¿Quien se le puede resistir al semental Cullen?) o haya estado temerosa en estar con él;. El problema de que no hayan llevado su relación al siguiente nivel era: desconfianza. Una parte de Bells estaba deseosa por consumar su relación y creer en Ed, pero otra parte le decía que no se confiara por que podría volver a salir lastimada… lástima que no le hiso caso a esa parte.

El día de San Valentín suponía ser un día muy pesado; el Restaurant de la Chef Swan: "**Cuore Felice**". El 14 de febrero estaba lleno de reservaciones para aquella noche. Ángela la contadora- amiga-asistente de Bella había insistido en que su amiga se pasara la noche libre, pues había estado trabajando mucho; y es que el restaurant estaba en los mejores de todo NY. El éxito era tal, que empezaba a ser solicitada una franquicia de él en otros lugares; como en los Angeles donde personas del medio culinario habían estado presionando a Belly para que abriera un restaurant en California.

Ese atardecer los colores rojo y rosas era los que se percibían en toda la ciudad, las canciones románticas eran la música de fondo en NY, las parejas de enamorados acaramelándose por doquier, los chocolates rodeaban el ambiente, globos de helio en forma de corazón eran lo más visible en el cielo, el agradable aroma de las flores inundaban Manhattan. Si definitivamente era San Valentín.

Edward Cullen tenía en mente una noche inolvidable; a medio día se salió de trabajar, y fue directo a la exclusiva joyería de diamantes Harry Winston; curiosamente esa era la primera vez en su vida que el iba a escoger un regalo para alguien. El no sabía la razón pero, le agradaba la emoción que sentía por tener la noche perfecta.

Después de gastar algunos miles de dólares fue a una acogedora florería donde tardo un par de horas en salir, con las manos llenas y dos vendedores siguiéndolo, también con las manos llenas. El recorrido no termino ahí. Después de pensar mucho se encamino a un delicioso restaurant de comida Italiana que casualmente era la preferida de los dos. El postre no podía faltar a sí que siguió con su camino hacia una rica repostería donde por poco vacía el lugar.

Ed respetaba mucho su espacio personal, de ahí que ninguna mujer (a excepción de su madre y la ama de llaves) había entrado a su hogar; era como una regla que se había auto impuesto desde que se había convertido en un soltero codiciado. "Bella será la excepción a la regla" se dijo.

El vivía en un costoso y gigantesco apartamento del ático. Tenía una cocina renovada, una bañera de mármol colosal, una decoración exquisita y una majestuosa vista del Empire State.

Nuestro cobrizo había citado a Bella en el lobby de edificio diciéndole que lo esperara ahí para salir a cenar. Pero nuestro Cullen favorito había acordado con el portero, que en el preciso momento en el que ella llegara le diera un sobre:

_**Mi bella Bella:**_

_**Sigue estas instrucciones para llegar a mi… Ve con la Sra. Patrick del apartamento "03B" y pídele leche…**_

_**Te adora Ed.**_

A ella se le hiso extraña aquella nota, pero de todos modos hiso lo que su adonis le pidió…

Al llegar con la adorable señora, que a pesar de tener cerca de 60 años tenía un porte y una elegancia envidiable. Ella le entrego amablemente la leche mientras la veía con ternura. El el recipiente había otro sobre rosado. Esta nota tenía otras indicaciones; estas la llevaban a la parte de la alberca donde le dieron otra nota… a si siguió hasta que llego al apartamento más alto de edificio donde en la puerta la esperaba su galante novio con un adorable ramo de flores: preciosas rosas rojas se mezclaban en perfección con pequeñas margaritas en tonos lilas y lirios de agua rosados que contrastaban con el verde intenso de las ramas, todos estos amarrados con un delicado listón de raso rojo.

Prometía ser una noche más que perfecta…


	21. L'amour Est Dans L'air

Ella era realmente HERMOSA y esa noche no hubo duda.

Bells había puesto mucho esmero en su arreglo personal para aquel día. Había comprado un hermoso vestido D&G a media pierna, con tirantes y escote "V" de un color crema, que acentuaba su figura. Su pelo chocolate lo llevaba suelto pero enmarcando finas ondas al final y siendo adornado con una mascada de satén rojo a juego con sus zapatillas.

Ella había creído que solo iba a ser una cena en un restaurant, pero fue una muy grata sorpresa, ver que el se había esforzado por hacer su primer San Valentín especial.

Los colores pastel se despedían del día mientras la luna llena empezaba a hacer su aparición y la noche estrellada con ella. El hogar del cobrizo estaba bañado en diferentes flores en tonos rosas, rojos y violetas; también velas con aromas sensacionales. Las inmortales canciones románticas de Frank Sinatra estaban en el ambiente mientras Edward observaba como su morena acompañante entraba tímidamente al apartamento.

**Ed es divino** – Dijo con cara de asombro – **Gracias**.- le susurro.

Se fueron acercando, y poco a poco se unieron en un vaivén de emociones expresado en un tierno y a la vez pasional beso.

**Solo para ti**.- Murmuro aun muy cerca de sus labios.

La cena pasó plácidamente entre plática y más platica; era muy curioso ver como se llevaban tan bien sin esfuerzos. Era como si ellos hubieran estado destinados a estar juntos, todo era tan natural…

La hora del postre llego: Unas deliciosas fresas con crema y champagne para acompañar.

Cullen volvió a sorprender a Isabella, cuando la guio hasta la terraza de su habitación donde se tenía la mejor vista de toda ciudad.

En el piso había colocado perfectamente una manta roja y alrededor de ella, cientos de pétalos de flores blancos y velas por doquier.

A las 10:30 en punto Ed pidió a su acompañante que mirara aquel edificio tan alto como el cielo.

En lo más alto del Ampire State Buiding todo mundo apreciaba como de la nada miles de luces rojas y rosas centellaban formando un corazón que cambiaba de color; y al centro 3 letras que a la vista de los demás solo eran letras, pero a los ojos llorosos de la castaña era lo más lindo que alguien había echo por ella: B & E. Unas letras completamente simples que le habían llegado al corazón.

El quito con un dedo aquella solitaria lágrima que opacaba el rostro de ella; con sumo cuidado se fueron acercando hasta quedar a solo milímetros de distancia. La luz blanca que venía del cielo alumbro sus caras bañándolas de magia. En aquel momento el sintió que su corazón de despertaba de un largo sueño, al ver a aquella divina criatura al lado de del. Sus ojos se conectaron parando el tiempo y perdiéndose en el espacio.

Acortaron la poca distancia que quedaba y en ese momento sus corazones se volvieron uno. Almas gemelas se habían encontrado y ahora el reto era permanecer juntas.

La luna y las estrellas miraban con envidia, como los besos se hacían cada vez más apasionantes y las caricias quemaban la piel; de un momento a otro se encontraban en la habitación de él; una ráfaga de frio viento típico de febrero se coló por la ventana; apagando las velas y haciendo estremecer toda vía mas a este par de amantes. Solo aquella brillante luz de luna alumbraba la habitación. Ellos llegaron hacia ella; pues juntos viajaron al cielo y tocaron las estrellas, aquel momento se tenía que terminar, pero siempre estaría en ellos hasta el final.

Justo al caer exhaustos y acurrucados el uno al otro él dijo algo entre sueños que lleno de calor el corazón de ella.

**-Te amo Bella.**

El no se dio cuenta lo que dijo, solo lo ; pero ella estaba despierta, ella sabía lo que había escuchado y también sabía que no podría olvidarlo.

La luz del nuevo día hiso su entrada acariciando los parpados de Bella. Se despertó con cuidado, no queriendo despertar a su amando. Tomo del suelo la camisa de el, que se puso solo para quitar su desnudez.

El se despertó con una extraña sensación entro en su cuerpo. Una ola de tranquilidad que no había sentido nunca. Al sacudirse las sabanas se dio cuenta del desastre de su habitación: velas consumidas, pétalos esparcidos, sabanas revueltas…ropa tirada y una gigante sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al recordar la noche que habian pasado. Las sensaciones revivieron al hacer memoria: La tierna y dulce Bella que el conocía tenía un lado sensual y elegante muy difícil de combinar, pero que ella lo dominaba con maestría. Lo había vuelto completamente loco y eso no era muy fácil que ocurriera. El era el que siempre volvía loca a las damas, no ellas a el.

Se dispuso a limpiar el desorden; cuando cayó en cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba su Bella. Sus ropas seguían en la habitación y en ese momento se puso colorado al ver lo que sostenía; en su manos estaba la sexy lencería roja de Bella.

Sus pensamientos fueron espantados al reconocer un delicioso aroma Hot-Cakes recién hechos. "Que mejor manera de iniciar el día".

Y que mejor manera de terminarlo, pues acabaron donde empezaron en la cama de él.

Bella yacía dormida a su lado, cuando Edward se dio cuenta de algo. "Ya la tengo donde quería, ya estuve con ella; pero por que no me quiero despegar de ella".

Su meta había sido cumplida, hizo lo que se había propuesto desde aquella vez que la vio en la inauguración del restaurant: acostarse con ella. Cada semana era una diferente, y solo una vez pasaban por su cama; esa era la regla del buen Edward. Sus acompañantes solo eran para un ratito; las conquistaba durante toda la semana y el gran final era una noche con él. Solo UNA.

Es por eso que él se extraño de sus actitudes, el pensó que su atracción hacia Bella era solamente física; él creía que cuando por fin la tuviera, se acabaría toda esa fascinación por ella, pero eso nunca ocurrió, al contrario parecía no quedarse satisfecho nunca.

Marzo había llegado y él seguía con ese mismo dilema: "¿Por qué nunca me canso de estar con ella? Y no solo era cuestión del sexo; que se había repetido innumerables veces, en diferentes lugares y cada vez era aun mejor que la anterior. Si no que además de disfrutar su cuerpo, le gustaba estar con ella; aunque solo platicaran o vieran una película a él le fascinaba estar con ella. Cuando se daba cuenta de sus pensamientos se regañaba mentalmente.

Stefan Cullen había estado deprimido, el veía como Isabella miraba a su hermano y anhelaba ser él, el que recibiera ese trato. Pero como buen caballero se aguantaba el derrame de miel en las reuniones familiares y se ponía feliz de ver ese brillo especial en los ojos de su querida chocolatito, aunque no sea él, el causante.

Lo había decidido se iría a Los Ángeles. Los hospitales Cullen pronto estarían terminados en aquel lugar y su padre le había insinuado que la bacante para director del hospital estaba vacía. Solo era cuestión de esperar.

Jacob Black estaba en su mejor momento, era Vicedirector de un Buffet muy importante de abogados en NY, tenia amigos de verdad, una familia encantadora y una prometida hermosa. Cuando Daniele Jonhson había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio sabía que no podía pedir más a la vida.

Solo había una cosa que en realidad podía arruinar aquella buena racha; su mejor amigo Edward Cullen. Jake estaba preocupad Ed. Su amigo había estado comportándose extraño cuando hablaban de su relación o cuando preguntaba por Bella. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que le llegara a hacer daño a su pequeña hermana adoptiva Isabella.

Por su parte su querida secretaria Tanya ya empezaba a hacer de las suyas. Seguía con la mirada fija en su jefe. Estudio muy bien su reputación y gracias a eso conocía sus puntos débiles y entendía que es lo que tenía que hacer para tenerlo junto a ella. Empezó por cosas sencillas: ropa MUY ajustada y MUY corta sin nada de clase, luego ligeros roses seguidos por miradas furtivas.

Por desgracia su jefe era hombre y no tardaba en reaccionar al coqueteo de su secretaria…

* * *

**_Hey hermosas muchas Felicidadess! _**

**_Ara: Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo, intentare apurarme para llegar a los caps finales, intetare hacerlo entre hoy y mañana, si conoces a alguien de JC qe seguia la historia, avisales qe estamos por aqui. :D_**

**_KaoriiLautnerCullen: Aqui estamos lindura :) intentare no tardar en ponerme al corriente. _**

**_PaoDiCS: Hermosa a mi me paso lo mismo, tngo qe hacer cambios en los cap y asi... espero apurarme y claro qe con gusto leere tu fic en cuanto tnga tiempo... :D_**

**_A las hermosas nenitas qe pusieron la historia en favoritos MUCHAS GRACIAS las invito a dejarme un RW para saber su opinion; me alegra qe la historia les llame la antencion, pero con un recuerdito me harian muy feliz; esta historia la publicaba en otra pag, y aqui FF pero aqui casi no era leida a si qe casi no actualizaba lamentablemete la otra pag la cerraron sin razon :S a si qe regresamos a aqui :D_**

**_Las ADORO MUCHOOO! Espero de todo corazon qe esta navidad se la hayan pasado de maravilla en compañia de sus seres Queridos llenos de mucha paz y amor..._**

**_Bsos...Nos leemos... _**

**_Jocii*_**


	22. Countdown

Isabella Swan despertó en las nubes. Estaba completamente enamorada, como nunca lo había estado.

Por fin era completa y absolutamente feliz… Lástima que esa felicidad no le durara mucho.

.

.

La morena había ido a las oficinas de Edward, pues tenían una cita para comer y ella había decidido sorprenderlo pasando a verlo.

Todo en el edificio conocía quien era Isabella Swan, la guapa señorita que había conquistado el corazón de su jefe; por lo que no hubo ningún problema en dejarla pasar.

Estaba llegando a la oficina de su adorado novio, cuando los vio….

Ed estaba sentado en su escritorio y una rubia oxigenada al lado de él. Ella sabía que la imagen que estaba viendo no tenía nada de malo, al fin y al cabo era normal el contacto entre jefe y empleada.

Pero también conocía a las zorras de mercado como ella; Jessica era igual que la secretaria de Edward (voluptuosas, exageradas, mal vestidas y ofrecidas). Bells se había dado cuenta hasta después que Jess iba tras su ex-prometido por lo que había dado a la tarea de estudiarlas para que no le volviera a pasar lo mismo.

Las conocía muy bien y ella intuía que las cosas se pondrían feas; pero aun así confiaba en Edward y aunque tenía la seguridad que él no intentaría nada con ella, a Bells no le gustaba como aquella mujer se le acercaba tan provocativamente a su novio.

Bella traspaso el umbral de la puerta y se hiso presente. Edward sonrió cuando la vio y la secretaria la miro con cara de incredulidad.

.

**-Señora, el paso no está permitido para personas ajenas al despacho. Haga el favor de retirarse el Lic. y yo tenemos muchas cosas que discutir**.

.

La castaña no sabía si reír a carcajadas o darle una cachetada por irrespetuosa a la zorra esa. Al final se controlo. Y divertida por la situación contesto:

**.**

**-Querida tengo la sensación de que no va a haber problema alguno en que yo esté aquí. Además tengo asuntos que tratar con Ed…**

.

Aquella oxigenada con una voz chillante la interrumpió:

**.**

**-Quien se cree para dirigirse al Lic. por su nombre. Para usted es el ; y el y yo tenemos cosas que hacer a si que le repito: retírese o llamo a seguridad. **

.

Edward vio que Isabella empezaba a perder la paciencia y divertido por la situación, decidió intervenir:

.

-**Tanya, te presento a mi querida novia Isabella Swan. Bella te presento a mi nueva secretaria Tanya Miller.**

.

La zorra puso al principio una mirada de incredulidad. **"Esto complicara las cosas".** Pero después sus ojos se mostraban cínicos.

.

-**Mucho Gusto Señora.** Dijo destilando sarcasmo.

**.**

**-El gusto es mío querida, ahora si me disculpas. Este caballero me debe una rica merienda. A sí que, ¿nos vamos cariño?.**

**.**

**-Claro Bells. Nos vemos mañana Tanya.**

.

Dijo apagando el computador y saliendo de su oficina.

**.**

**-Hasta luego Eddie.**

.

Contesto Tanya con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada dirigida a Bella de esas que dicen: **"Disfrútalo mientras puedas".**

Abril se dio paso entre Marzo, y desde el incidente con la güera oxigenada habían pasado ya tres semanas y para Bella aquello ya era pasado; mas sin embargo Edward, unos días después de la casi pelea se había empezado a comportar distante y frio con Bells. Ella pensó que solo era por exceso de trabajo; hasta que llego Jacob Black con nada lindas noticias…

El viernes 12 de abril, Stefan había ido a las oficinas de su hermano a despedirse; pues después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice de esa misma noche, se marcharía a los Ángeles. Había aceptado la propuesta y ahora sería el director del Hospital Helt&Care C. en California.

Stefan entro directo a la oficina de su hermano, justo en el momento en el Tanya le robaba un lujurioso beso a su Jefe y este le correspondía.

Edward llevaba meses conteniéndose. Nunca había rechazado a las mujeres y menos a una que le llevaba coqueteándote diario.

Por eso, cuando de buenas a primeras, su secretaria llego con un vestido rojo muy sexy y de la nada le roba un beso, no tuvo otra más que acéptalo. "**Solo soy un hombre"** se justifico.

Justo en el momento en el que Tanya le jalaba la corbata para pasar al siguiente nivel. Llego a su mente unos ojos chocolates. Por más que deseara estar con Tanya, no se atrevía a engañar a Bella.

.

**-Agg Tanya me matas bombón, solo espérame unos días**- Le rego mientras la apartaba de él muy en contra de su voluntad; comiéndola con la mirada.

Cuando alzo la vista se quedo congelado. Su hermano estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos.

.

-¡**SAL DE AQUÍ!-** le grito Stefan a Tanya.

.

Ni tarda ni perezosa la Srita. Miller salió disparada de la oficina.

**.**

**-¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA IDIOTA! **

.

Le grito justo antes de le atinara un golpe justo en la nariz.

**.**

**-Ya tuve lo que quería de Bella**.-Le grito enojado a su hermano, por el golpe; Edward estaba aturdido y eso fue lo único "inteligente" que se le ocurrió.

.

Oviamente a su hermano se le salieron los ojos de sus obritas ante tremenda acusación y no tardo en empezar a darle su merecido…

**.**

**-TE LO DIJE MUY CLARO ESTUPIDO. TE ADVERTI QUE NO JUGARAS CON ELLA. ELLA ES ESPECIAL MADITO. SOLO ERA UN JUEGO ¿VERDAD? –**le grito tras un golpe en las costillas-**COMO ELLA TE RECHAZO LAS PRIMERAS VECES CREISTE QUE ERA UN BUEN RETO ¿CIERTO? ¡QUE NO SABES QUE ELLA TE AMA! DIOS, LO QUE NO DARIA PARA QUE ELLA ME MIRARA DE LA MANERA EL LA QUE TE MIRA Y TU LO DESPERDICIAS POR LA PRIMERA PUTA QUE SE ABRE DE PIERNAS ¿NO? ¡ME DAS ASCO! **

.

Edward no se quedo atrás tirando golpes y gritando incoherencias; no sabía que decir pues muy en el fondo sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Solo que su alto orgullo no le permitía aceptar que se había equivocado.

Stefan se canso de pelear y solo le advirtió que dejara a Bella en paz de una vez por todas pues si no el tomaría cartas en el asunto.

.

De lo que nunca se dieron cuenta fue que tan pronto como Stefan había llegado al edificio, Jake lo siguió para saludarlo y conversar sobre su viaje; como consecuencia, Jacob lo había visto todo. Y sabía que aunque su hermanita no lo tomaría nada bien tenía que decírselo.

Y así como después de trabajar y antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice. Jacob invito a Bella a tomar un café. A ella le extraño pero acepto gustosa la invitación.

Jake le conto a Bella parte de lo que paso. Solo le dijo que había visto que Tania y Edward se habían besado y que muy probablemente las cosas hubieran subido de tono de no ser por Stefan.

Intento tener el mas tacto posible, intento no hacer sentir mal a Bella, pero había fallado.

.

"**Isabella Swan, solo sirves para que te pongan los cuernos ¿verdad? Primero Newton y ahora esto… que has hecho mal Swan.**"-Se dijo, mientras caminaba hacia su departamento**-"Demonios Stefan me lo advirtió y yo de ilusa le pedí que confiara en mi. ¿Yo creí que todo estaba perfecto?¿Qué demonios paso?¿Tan poca cosa soy? ¿Qué no valgo? ¿Qué no me amaba?..."** Ahora que lo pensaba bien, el nunca le había dicho esa palabra de 4 letras que tanto se moría por escuchar de sus labios; al menos nunca se lo había dicho consiente…

En ese momento colapso; no pudo mas, el dolor de su corazón, le impedía pensar las cosas; solo veía imágenes de Tanya con Edward y se repugnaba. La tristeza que sentía no se comparaba con la que sintió anteriormente. Algo dentro de su interior creía que todo era una triste mentira; algo dentro de ella le decía que las miradas profundas que compartían eran verdaderas.

.

Y fue así como Isabella Swan paso, de despertar diariamente con una felicidad envidiable, a terminar su día abnegada en lagrimas caminando bajo la noche rumbo a su departamento donde su toda vía novio había quedado en recogerla y así llegar juntos a la fiesta de su hermana.

La vida esta llena de preguntas ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?... ¿el problema es conseguir las respuestas?...No, ese no es la cuestión, las respuestas están ahí; el verdadero dilema es que esas respuestas a veces no son las que queremos escuchar…


	23. Todo Termino

.

"**Y ahora, ¿Qué demonios hago? ¿Cómo le digo?…"**

El muchacho cobrizo no sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba su hermano. Stefan era capaz de decirle a Bella todas esas tonterías que había dicho sobre ella mientras los golpes volaban aquella tarde…

"**Ya conseguí todo lo que quería de ella"**

"**Crees que la quiero"**

"**Solo me servía en la noches"**

"**Siempre caen hermanito, yo la creí más inteligente, pero ¿vez? redondita"**

"**Tarde mucho tiempo, pero valió la pena"**

.

No sabía como se le habían ocurrido estupideces como esas. Solo sabía que desde siempre le había gustado molestar a su perfecto hermano y ahora se arrepentía profundamente haberlo hecho enojar con estupideces como esas. En aquel momento se había dejado llevar por la rabia.

Como siempre los instintos dominaron sobre él. Y ahora que pensaba las cosas fríamente se preguntaba **"¿Qué mierda voy a hacer?...**

Llego puntual al departamento de Bella; ella lo esperaba con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, pero no le prestó importancia. Estaba más absorto en sus pensamientos, buscando la mejor manera para despedirse de ella. Cortar por lo sano, antes que se enterara.

Ella por su parte estaba tranquila. Ya tenía planeado todo, solo tenía que esperar…

.

La tensión estaba en el aire; Stefan no se le acercaba a su hermano, pues verlo agarrado de la mano de Bella lo llenaba de furia. Jacob también estaba furioso pero intentaba disimularlo ¿Cómo su amigo podía ser tan hipócrita?

A pesar de que la fiesta era todo un éxito, Alice sabia que algo estaba mal; un mal presentimiento rondaba por su cabecita y no se daría cuenta hasta dl siguiente dia cuando intentaría encontrar a su hermana…

.

Casi al final de la velada Edward se armo de valor, a pesar de todo sabía que no era justo para Bella que estuviera con él, mas aun cuando el había perdido el interés por ella y deseaba a otra.

Después de haberla estado buscando entre la multitud de personas la encontró: Estaba parada en la terraza con vista al rio. Su silueta solo era iluminada por la luna que se asomaba en la noche llena de estrellas. Ella iba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco de seda, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo; su pelo bailaba con la brisa del viento.

"**Un hermoso ángel"**

Una punzada le recorrió el cuerpo, una sensación de malestar lo empezó a invadir.

"**¿Que estoy a punto de hacer?"**

**.**

**-Isabella, tenemos que hablar.**

.

Bella se había alejado de la fiesta para distraerse; había platicado mucho con Stefan, este muy a su pesar le había confirmado la versión de Jacob y sabia que el momento del triste final no tardaba en llegar.

Al escuchar su voz, se tenso. No quería que ese momento llegara; ella deseaba fervientemente su corazón poder regresar el tiempo…

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad intento contener las lágrimas; se volteo para enfrentarlo y con una sonrisa triste lo dejo hablar:

**.**

**-Bella, yo no te quiero, creo que nunca lo he hecho** - O al menos eso creía él.

.

La cara de dolor de ella lo dejo pasmado; él sabía por todo lo que ella había pasado y le había costado mucho trabajo hacer que ella confiara en él.

En ese momento se arrepintió de su decisión, pero ya no había marcha atrás, y de verdad quería pasar la noche con Tanya.

Sorpresivamente para el, Bella no lloro ni le reclamo; lo único que dijo…

**.**

**-Que otra cosa podría esperar de ti, lo peor de todo fue que te creí…Suerte, de verdad espero que seas feliz y que **_**ella**_** te de lo que buscabas.**

.

"Rapido" Ella lo quería así, no quería saber explicaciones ya sabía que todo esto era por culpa de Tanya, lo sabia pero no quería creerlo, Stefan le hiso entender que personas como su hermano nunca cambian y Edward siempre seria una persona egoísta que solo busca su beneficio. En aquellos momentos, solo quería olvidar, solo quería irse de ese mundo, solo quería …

Dicho esto, Bella se dio la media vuelta y se fue: _**Siempre con la frente en alto, aunque por dentro se estuviera derrumbando.**_

.

Sus palabras aunque muy simples lo hirieron, él no sabía la razón pero lo hicieron sentir como la basura más grande del mundo. Lo que más le dolió fue la mirada fría de aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto quería, se sorprendió de ver en aquellos cálidos ojos, odio y por sobre todo: dolor.

De nuevo sintió que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cuando ella se fue, el dejo de sentirse en paz; esa sensación que tenía desde que la conoció y que siempre estaba con él cuando se encontraba con Bella, lo que lo asustaba bastante, pues no sabía qué era eso: nunca lo había sentido.

Momentos después el se quedo en Shok **"¿Ella?, eso quiere decir que Bella lo sabia… Stefan le tubo que haber dicho". **Una desesperación inhumana se apodero de él, Bella sabia lo de Tanya. Si antes se sentía mal consigo mismo, ahora era peor, una especie de odio por si mismo se hiso presente: Ella lo sabía y la había lastimado.

Corrió hacia donde se había ido, la busco entre la gente, pregunto por ella… pero había desaparecido.

Alice se dio cuenta de la cara de Edward y se preocupo al instante.

**.**

**-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué paso?**

**.**

**-¿Donde está Alice? -** Le dijo desesperado.

**.**

**-¿Dónde está quien?**

**.**

**-¡Bella! ¿Donde esta Bella, Alice?**

.

Jacob se había estado conteniendo, ver a Edward tan tranquilo durante la fiesta había echo que su furia creciera, pero su enojo aumento cuando Tanya entro por la puerta principal, buscando con la mirada suponía el a Edward.

Su ira subió los límites permitidos, cuando en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta que Bella salía de la terraza corriendo y llorando como nunca lo había hecho, intento seguirla, pero ella se había perdido entre la multitud ajena al drama de aquella noche. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la secretaria de Ed había encontrado a su presa y un Edward desesperado salía del mismo lugar de donde había salido Bella.

Jacob se le adelanto a la rubia oxigenada y alcanzo a Edward cuando este hablaba con Alice.

**.**

**-¿Ahora que le hiciste maldito?**

.

Fue lo último que escucho el cobrizo antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

LISSTOO!lo prometido es deuda! Aqui esta hasta el ultimo capitulo que he terminada, mañana subire una parte del nuevo :D

Como ya algunas saben a este intento de historia no le qedan muchos capitulos, Porfis, dejemse sus RWs para saber su opinion, no les cuesta mucho y me harian muy Feliz...

Muchos Bsos*!

Jocii*


	24. Life Changes

Borroso, Nublado... y para variar Mareado.

Edward Cullen sentía su cabeza explotar después de que recobrara la conciencia y es que Jacob, con un golpe en la cara hizo que cayera al piso, haciendo que el joven cobrizo se pegara en la cabeza y de paso, cayendo desmayado.

Después del "accidente" Emmet llevo a Ed hacia una de las habitaciones de la hacienda, mientras toda la familia estaba en Shock.

Nadie entendía la razón por la cual Jake había golpeado a Edward. No fue sino hasta que esperando a que el muchacho despertara del profundo sueño, Jake les conto TODA la historia. Desde el incidente en la oficina hasta la aparición de Tanya en la fiesta.

Esta por su parte; al ver todo el alboroto que había ocasionado decidió marcharse sigilosamente, tal como se había colado a la reunión.

El cobrizo recibió muchas miradas al despertar de su transe; miradas de enojo, miradas de decepción, miradas de tristeza...solo faltaba una mirada en especial.

Esme se sentía sumamente decepcionada, Su hijo había llegado muy lejos en su afán por competir. Su retoño mayor siempre hacia lo mismo, era muy obstinado y nunca descansaba hasta conseguir lo que quería. A ella le gustaba esa actitud de su hijo; creía, que lo llevaría muy lejos pues tenía la certeza que siempre lucharía por conseguir sus metas. Nunca pensó que las actitudes de Edward lastimarían a alguien; y menos a su Bella.

.

Después de la fiesta Ed, regreso a su apartamento acongojado y con miles de preguntas en la mente: **"Se suponía que tendría que sentirme aliviado ¿no?"** Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la melodía de su celular; un mensaje lo había distraído:

.

**¿Estás ocupado guapo? Me encantaría visitarte…**

**Xoxo.**

**T**

.

Sin pensarlo aventó el aparato, tiempo después se dio cuenta de su acción… **"Pero que demonios, no se supone que eso es lo que quería tener el timpo para volver a mis andadas…"** una imagen de una hermosa castaña llorando le paso por la mente… eso no era lo que quería.

A la pequeña Swan le urgía contactarse con Bella; solo ella sabía lo que su hermana había sufrido la vez pasada, y no se imaginaba lo devastada que podría estar en aquellos momentos. Alice era capaz de percibir como los ojos de Bellas se iluminaban al ver a Edward; nada que ver con las miradas que le dedicaba a Mike, por lo tanto sabía que su dolor seria mayor esta vez…

Alice intento localizarla durante todo el día. Fue a su apartamento y por más que llamaba a la puerta nunca le atendieron.

Para el anochecer de aquel día, la pequeña duende ya estaba muy desesperada; el no encontrar a su hermana por ningún lugar la alerto; después de un rato ya toda la familia sabia de la misteriosa desaparición de Bells.

Emmett se sentía mucho peor que su hermana menor; su choco-campanas no aparecía y toda la culpa se la echaba al que una vez fue su amigo.

Edward por su parte no estaba mejor que ellos dos juntos; el sentimiento de culpabilidad no tardo en hacer su aparición. Se preguntaba él ¿Porque? de sus acciones. Un vacío se instalo en el pecho y aquella paz que había estado sintiendo desapareció por completo.

Después de varias horas y ya más que desesperados lo único que se les ocurrió a los hermanos Swan fue derribar la puerta del hogar de Bella.

-**Nooo...** se escucho el sollozo de Emm, y un grito ahogado de Alice no se hizo esperar.

Esperaban encontrarla muy destrozada, mas nunca esperaron encontrar eso...

.

Con todo el alboroto de Bella & Edward a Esme de le había olvidado comunicarse con Stefan; a la adorable madre de los gemelos le interesaban saber como había sido el primer día de su hijo pues dejarlo marcharse a Los Ángeles, solo fue una decisión muy difícil…..

Después de varios minutos de espera contestaron el teléfono; Risas fue lo primero que escucho, Risas de su pequeño, acompañadas de una dulce voz femenina…

Si...Buenas Noches…. – Oh, sí, esa voz la recocería en cualquier lado…

.

.

* * *

**Muajaja las qeria dejar en suspenso espero qe haya funcionadoo soy malota...**

**Mis linduras! D:**

**Matenme cuanto lo siento, se qe les habia prometido un nuevo cap, desde la semana pasada y hasta ahorita me aparesco con un mini mini cap y es qe no he podido scribir mas, sinceramentecon todo eso de los eventos del 24 y 31 pff.. me dejan cansadisima mi familia es grande y en estas fechas arman fiestas qe duran hasta el amanecer, a si qe imaginense...**

**Hablando de esto, qiero desearles un 2011 lleno de aventuras y de amor en su vida; diran usteds y aventuras porqe si no somos piratas, bueno aventuras por qe eso es la vida; la maxima aventura. Y cada momento debe ser una aventura, aunqe sea peqeña... Cada dia pasa algo extraordinario qe no se repetira igual, a si qe hay qe atesorar aqellos momentos... **

**Dios, me prolonge mucho... ya casi acabo...**

**disculpas... listo**

**Felicitaciones...listo**

**a si me faltaba el anuncio...hermosas de mi corazoncito.. muchas gracias por los RW me hacen demasiado FELIZ... por eso decide intentar alargar la historia al menos dos caps mas, tenia pensado qe nada mas fueras 5 pero bueno talvez sean 7 u 8 talvez mas... todo depende de la historia vere qe puedo hacer... **

**Ya saben qe si pueden recomienden la historia! XD**

**MUCHOS BSOS!**

**Las adora:**

**Jocii***


	25. Some News

_**Haber mis niñas, por lo regular mis biblias las dejo hasta el final, pero esta es importante...**_  
_**Por si algunas no entendieron el capítulo anterior aqi les va un resumen... Si le entendieron sáltense hasta la historia J**_  
_**hace 2caps Edward habia caído en la ... bueno, eso es porque Jacob lo golpeo, y porque lo golpeo? bueno, el estaba muy enojado con el por todas sus acciones de su amigo, recordemos que tanya se metió en la fiesta y esto termino por hacer explotar a Jake...**_  
_**Mientras qe Ed estaba inconsciente Jake le contó a todos el incidente de la oficina (cuando tanya y Ed se besaron y la gran pelea d Cullens).**_  
_**Todo estaban obviamente muy enojados con Edward y lo que preocupo a lo demás es qe Bella no aparecía..**_  
_**Espero qe les haya quedado un poco más claro, muchas gracias por decirme sus dudas siempre intentare resolverás, igual, si toda vía no le entienden avísenme...**_  
_**Ahora si... la historia... **_

* * *

.

Los hermanos Swan estaban en Shock: El apartamento de su hermana estaba completamente vacío.

De Bella no había ningún rastro, lo único que había eran algunas pesadas cajas con destino a los Ángeles California...

.

Esme nunca se imagino que encontraría a Bella con Stefan; y menos viviendo los dos juntitos en California. Cuando ella hablo por teléfono preguntando por su hijo lo último que se le vino a la mente fue que Isabella contestara aquel teléfono.

La castaña había platicado durante gran parte de la fiesta de su hermana, con Stefan, y este la había convencido de que se fueran juntos a California. El trabajaría en el hospital y ella abriría su esperado restaurante en aquella ciudad, empezarían juntos de nuevo...  
Es lo que ella quería, un nuevo comienzo. El mayor problema es que estaría muy lejos del amor de su vida...  
Salió de New York llena de tristeza; quería dejar atrás todo el sufrimiento y el dolor. Se sentía utilizada y expuesta, sentía que si permanecía otro día en NY acabaría mas enferma de lo que ya se venía sintiendo...aquel cansancio extremo y fatiga que la consumían había aparecido de un día para otro dejándola sin ganas de nada.

Stefan había sido como siempre de gran ayuda; y cuando este le ofreció comprar una casa juntos ella no dudo en aceptarlo, Necesitaba compañía y que mejor que la el.  
Sin pensarlo, de un día para otro Bella se había vuelto dependiente de su amigo; lo necesitaba y mucho.

Así Fue como gracias a una llamada telefónica por parte de Esme, los Swan pudieron respirar tranquilos una vez más; su querida Bella estaba a sana y bien cuidada.

No a todos les cayó bien la noticia, y es que Edward no pudo evitar ser poseído por el monstruo verde de los celos, cuando se entero que ella estaba con su hermano y muy lejos de él.

.

Había pasado casi dos meses desde aquel día, un mes en el que Edward había decidido seguir con su vida.

El intentaba que aquel descontento con su familia y amigos no lo afectara, pues desde ese día nadie le hablaba, ni siquiera su madre.

Se dijo a sí mismo, que a pesar de que todos le diera la espalda el haría lo posible por seguir con sus planes de siempre.  
El creía sentirse libre otra vez de hacer de nuevo lo que quisiera, de salir todas las noches, de engañar y mentir para conseguir lo que quisiera, de estar con una mujer diferente cada semana de volver a ser el Edward de siempre, lástima que ya no era ese Edward...

Intento tener "algo" con Tanya; que seguía más que dispuesta a estar con él, pero por más que lo intentaba sus planes no le salían, en todas las citas estaba distraído, y lo peor vino cuando la rubia quiso calentar las cosas con su jefe, pues el "amiguito" del cobrizo nunca reacciono y la fiesta se les vino abajo.

A los pocos días Tanya fue despedida y esta vez su lugar lo ocupo una exuberante pelirroja que no tardo en hacerle saber a su jefe que hacia toda clase de "trabajos". Desgraciadamente por más que Clarise le insistió, solo consiguió una cena con su nuevo jefe; en la que en la mayor parte del tiempo ella fue la que hablo, pues él se la había pasado como en otro mundo.

Al esparcirse la noticia de que el mayor play-boy de NY estaba de nuevo disponible, las señoritas de sociedad no tardaron en intentar conseguir al menos, una cita con Edward.

Durante aquel tiempo, en el que el muchacho se empezó a dar cuenta de sus errores, comprendido que solo había estado intentando olvidarse de una castaña que no abandonaba sus sueños. Había aceptado salir con otras solo para olvidarla; Ed había conocido a demasiadas mujeres, de todo tipo... había altas, delgadas, habladoras, muy superficiales, muy fáciles, inteligentes, completamente ignorantes...había todo una variedad de donde escoger. Lo que a él le molestaba de aquella situación es que a pesar de que había mujeres realmente hermosas y de buen corazón ninguna le llegaba ni siquiera a los talones de Bella.

Esa era la cruda verdad; a pesar del tiempo no la podía olvidar. Las cenas con aquellas damas solo eran para ver si de pura casualidad lograba quitar de su mente la imagen de una hermosa castaña sonriendo. Su único deseo es que alguien le hiciera sentir aquel calor que había perdido.  
Lastima que ninguna pudo lograr el cometido...

Aquellos meses para Bella fueron muy ajetreados, consiguiendo un buen local, haciendo adecuaciones, consiguiendo permisos, contratando personal, charlando horas con Ángela, que le daba el reporte de las cosas en NY y comiendo demasiado pasteles...  
En fin, nunca paraba, siempre estaba metida en una actividad, solo cuando Stefan le pedía ir a correr juntos, dar un paseo en el parque, o las románticas cenas que organizaban era cuando la castaña paraba de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo y se dedicaba completamente a Stefan.

.

Había sido un completo Idiota.  
Le costó mucho trabajo pero, al fin lo había conseguido: el perdón de su madre... tardo bastante tiempo en hacer que Esme le volviera a dirigir la palabra; y cuando al fin lo logro, lo primero que consiguió fue un sermón de mínimo 2 horas en los que Esme descargaba todo el enojo en Edward. El regaño empezó con su madre gritándole:  
"Yo no eduque a mi hijo a si…" y termino en un tierno "Te perdono hijo pero creo que la persona que en verdad te tiene que perdonar no está aquí…"

A partir de ese día, Ed intento tomarse las cosas con calma, dejo de salir y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en casa de su mami. Platicaba horas con ella, y juntos buscaban la manera de volverse a ganar la confianza de los Swan.

Edward no tardo en reconciliarse con la que se había vuelto su segunda madre. Con una cena preparada especialmente por el para Renne. Al final de aquella noche, Renne Swan fue víctima de los encantos de Edward… Lo había perdonado.

Alice había sido difícil; La pequeña Swan sabía que su hermana y Edward eran perfectos juntos. Cuando se entero de todo, supuso que había algo más grande que solo una escena de celos y besos robados. Como ella suponía, para Edward, Bella fue un reto. Su instinto cavernícola le decía que tenía que conseguir lo inalcanzable; y cuando al fin lo consiguió lo cambio. Tenía que ser hombre.

Al ver a Edward profundamente dormido, en el sofá de su sala, Alice Swan confirmo sus sospechas. Aquel hombre estaba ARREPENTIDO. No por nada Edward había pasado todo el día con ella, soportando un completo fin de semana de compras. Esa fue la manera en la que el cavernícola cobrizo consiguió el perdón de la duende shopaholic.

Emmet fue otro problema aun más grande; Edward lo estuvo esperando a las afueras de su empresa. No fue hasta un viernes por la noche en el que Emmett se digno a hablar con Edward. Aunque precisamente no fue una plática con palabras. Edward aguanto cada golpe que Emmet le regalo. Cuando Emm se hubo cansado, Edward lo llevo a un bar cerca en donde se pusieron a hablar de todo y beber de más…

Aquel par acabo regañado por sus madres y prometida. Pues los habían encontrado a la mitad de la Quinta Avenida cantando…

Los últimos en la lista eran los patriarcas de cada familia. Ellos serian huesos duros de roer; mas estaba seguro que con ayuda de sus nuevas aliadas lograría recibir su perdón….

* * *

_**Hei nnas lamento la demora (Siempre las excusas) sigo de vacaciones, pero stoi organizando una boda! y eso me toma tiempo...**_

_**Espero qe les haya gustado. Ja... Bella esta toda vivita y coleando con Stefan! veremos qe pasa...mmm ,**_

_** intentare no demorarme lo JURO! XD Dioss, el prox capitulo promete... :3**_

_**Muchos Bsos lindas... spero qe me dejen sus RW'S!**_

_**LAS ADOROO! 3**_


	26. Noticias Nuevas

**_Todo lo qe se es haga conocido pertenece a Stepahie Meyer...Yo solo...mmm... me distraigo con sus hermsos personajes :)_**

**_SIN PRETEXTOS...Cuanto lo siento..._**

**_Nos leemos abajito... _**

****

_*Cap especial para mi adorada ARA! __

* * *

_

-Araaaaa por favor, ya para.

-Oh no Cullen toda vía me falta mucho más...

Edward llevaba sentado en su oficina escuchando el sermón de su secretaria desde hacia ya una hora.  
Ara quería mucho a Edward y desde un mes atrás, se había vuelto la secretaria de este.

Uno de esos días, después de haber despedido a otra secretaria, Ed hecho un vistazo a los documentos de las aspirantes. Revisando encontró un nombre que llamo mucho su atención: Ara Anderson.

En ese instante la localizo y concordó una entrevista de trabajo. El tiempo de la entrevista se alargo mucho más de lo esperado. Resulto ser que Ara había sido muy amiga de aquellos hermanos durante la Universidad. De mas esta decir que Ara, había conseguido el empleo.

Esa es la historia por la cual en eso momentos Edward llevaba escuchando pacientemente a su secretaria, y es que Ara estaba preocupada por el. Desde que ella había entrado a trabajar, su jefe tenía cara de enfermo, a veces faltaba, e inclusive había ocasiones en las que no aparecía en la oficina durante algún par de días; en fin su vida de su amigo se había vuelto un completo desastre.

Harta de el comportamiento de su amigo decidió hablar con el. ¿La información que consiguió?: Edward le dijo que no sabia que estaba mal en el. Solo sabia que extrañaba mucho a una persona y no sabia el por que.

De aquella conversación habían pasado dos semanas y ahora, su secretaria se había cansado de aquella situación; su amigo seguía en las mismas, es por eso que decidió desperdiciar una hora de su tiempo intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, ella quería que comprendiera que la vida sigue para bien o para mal. Y que si bien, no va a dejar de pensar en aquella persona, entonces no la deje ir. Mas su intento de ayudar a su querido cobrizo había sido en vano.

**_-Ahhhhg esta bien Cullen. Ya vete, nunca voy a lograr nada contigo._**

El sabia que todos se preocupaban por el; después de lo ocurrido, su familia lo habían visto cambiado; sus hábitos de play-boy habían acabado.

El problema es que aquellos malos hábitos habían sido suplantados por los de un joven solitario y triste.  
Por las tardes se la había echo costumbre comer, en su ahora restaurante favorito, en donde tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con cierta chef de ojos café chocolate; también  
Salía a correr por las mañanas en el Central Park; esperando ver pasar a alguna cabellera castaña que se le hiciera familiar; solía frecuentar aquellos lugares que sabia que eran los favoritos de ella... Museos, tiendas, ese delicioso café en la esquina del apartamento de ella, que bien sabia era el que Bella adoraba; también visitaba con frecuencia aquel lindo lago en donde compartieron aquel primer beso como novios. Inclusive cada día su ruta, del trabajo a su hogar se desviaba hacia el apartamento de Bella, en donde aguardaba una hora, esperando a que tal vez ella saliera del edificio.

Otra costumbre que había arraigado es que dormía en casa de sus padres. Desde el día en el que ella se fue le fue imposible dormir solo. El no sentir ese calor especial lo mataba por dentro, aquella soledad era insoportable.  
Lo curioso es que a pesar de todo la tristeza en su alma no sabia, el por que de su sentir. Lo único que el sabia es que la extrañaba demasiado… Bella se había llevado una parte de el.

Lo único que a veces lo hacia sonreír era cuando, todos los días después su jornada laboral, observaba como un par de lindas señoras de mediana edad instaladas en la cocina de la casa de sus padres, con una taza de café y una rebanada de pastel se ponían al corriente con los chismes mas recientes, su madre y su cariñosa Renne nunca cambiarían. Aquella simple acción cómplice, entre Esme y su "tía" Se le hacia la cosa mas adorable del mundo; ver a aquellas dos mujeres discutir de banalidades y reír a carcajadas por tonterías le extrañamente calentaban su corazón, esa acción le decía que la vida, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que se pueda sentir, sigue su curso sin mirar atrás.

**_-¡Felicidades Señorita!_**

**__****"Felicidades...Felicidades**... Felicidades...Felicidades... Felicidades." Era lo único que repetía su mente.

**_"Como diablos paso esto? bueno, en realidad el "como" si lo se, pero todo fue tan rápido"_ Ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora seria una linda mamá.**

**Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber llegado temprano aquel día. Deseaba no haber llegado a casa de sus padres con tan de buen humor y haber querido dar una sorpresa a su madre, deseaba no haber aguardado escondido tras la puerta con flores para ella... Deseaba no haber escuchado lo que escucho...**

**Su hermano había hablado por teléfono, con muy buenas y felices noticias.**

**Toda vía no se lo creía pero como buen masoquista repetía en su mente aquella conversación que su madre había sostenido con su Hermano::**

**-"**

_Hijo, me alegra tanto tu llamada, hacia tiempo que no sabia nada de ti, pero dime como has estado..."___

-"awww mi cielo, me alegro tanto por ti, te merecías ser feliz con una mujer como ella, se que es perfecta para ti. Te escucho tan feliz"

-"Ella siempre de romántica, desde pequeña fue así."

-"Te escucho extraño…¿Esta Bella bien?"

-"Vamos Stefan dime no me dejes preocupada…"

-"Oh por dios, ¿Es verdad? ¿Mi Bella esta embarazada? ¿Voy a ser abuela?

-"Awwww, mi cielo que emoción..."

-"Pero... Espera. Obviamente el papi de esa criatura..."

-"Hijo es la noticia mas maravillosa que me han dando... Hay tanto que hacer."

-"Mmm eso no me agrada, sabes que no me gusta ocultar cosas, y menos a tu hermano."

****

_-"Esta bien, solo lo haré por ella, dile a Bella que se cuide mucho y nada de hacer esfuerzos si? Tambien dile que cuando pueda me hable..."_

-"Me has echo muy feliz corazón, las cosas empiezan a estar en su lugar al fin."

Había pasados ya un día desde aquella "feliz" llamada, y la voz de su madre seguía retumbando en su cabeza,

No sabía si estar enojado o triste, si estar feliz por su hermano o celoso de este... Inesperadamente una bella imagen se instalo en su mente: una adorable criatura con pequeñas onditas de pelo café, con unos grandes ojos verdes esmeraldas idénticos a los de él y un lindo sonrojo; no podía salir de su cabeza. Aquella lindura era la perfecta combinación de el y ella.  
Dolor. En ese momento le dolió con todo su corazón no ser su hermano, en ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser Stefan y poder estar al lado de Bella.  
Lastima que la vida siempre sigue, por más que quisiéramos detenerla ella siempre continua; depende de nosotros hacer especial y atesorar el tiempo que estemos el ella.

* * *

_Bueno...y qe les parece? _

_Siento mucho mi ausencia, no tngp pretextos, simplemente no estaba motivada a escribir, tambien tiene qe ver qe mis historias casi no tienen reviews :(( eso en lo personal me motiva mucho, pues es mi unico "pago" y sin ellos, pues llego a pensar qe la historia, simplemente no es buena, a si qe si me dejan sus comentarios se los agradecere con TODO mi corazón :)_

_Ara preciosa MUCHAS GRACIAS por todo tu apoyo, espero qe este peqeño regalo t haya gustado eres una parte inportantisima en esta historia! t adoro mucho nna! (PD: no me molesta para nada qe hayas recomendado la historia. Gracias miles)_

_Hablando d recomendaciones, espero qe lean mis otras peqeñas historias!_

_Muchos Bsos*_


	27. Sentimientos al Descubierto

Solo un mes...

Rosalie Hale, futura de Swan contaba con ansias el momento...  
Solo 32 días la separaban de conocer a su retoño.

Ella, como cualquier madre primeriza estaba muerta de miedo, mas sin embargo, ese miedo no opacaba su felicidad... Estaba segura que tanto Emmett como ella serian unos excelentes padres.  
Todas las noches fantaseaba, unos días soñaba con un apuesto bebito, tan risueño y enorme como su padre; pero otras noches en sus sueños veía a una hermosa muñequita con cabellos brillantes como el sol y tan elegante como ella.  
Tanto el gran Oso, como Rose habían querido esperar hasta a el momento del nacimiento para conocer el sexo del nuevo miembro de la familia; querían que fuera una linda sorpresa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su futura cuñada.  
Ella y Alice, se habían citado en un café del centro comercial; como las amantes de la moda que eran tenían que hacer las últimas compras para el gran día. La segunda boda de la familia Swan seria en 1 semana y aunque su barriguita de 8 meses empezaba a ser demasiado pesada, ella estaba lista para las compras!

Tras 6 horas de caminata dentro de la plaza, al menos 20 bolsas llenas de compras encima y 2 pares de pies cansados; Rose y Al habían terminado sentadas en el sillón más cómodo de la casa de esta última, descansando del largo día.

Alice Swan estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un gran sollozo.  
Al girar su rostro de dio cuenta que su rubia amiga estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Por un momento la más pequeña de la familia Swan se quedo en Shock, que diablos le había pasado a Rosalie?

Lo único inteligente que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla, intentando consolarla...

**-Be..lla**

Dijo Rose entrecortadamente

**-Al...lli...liceee ex...ex..traño a tu herr..maa...na.**

Después de esa declaración, Rosalie no fue capaz de parar el llanto. Mientras que Alice era contagiada por el sentimiento de nostalgia, Ella también extrañaba a su hermana.

En esos momentos, cuando tenía las lágrimas a puntos de salir, es cuando odiaba ser tan sentimental, y odiaba aun más a las hormonas de su muy embarazada amiga.

**-Qui...qui..quisiera, que..que ella nos hubie...era ayuudado con...con todos los preparativoos - **gimió la rubia**- y Quisiieraa que..que me hiiicie..ra su passtel de choo...coo...la..te  
**  
Las amigas se pasaron gimoteando juntas todo lo que restaba de la tarde. Y aseguraron que la semana siguiente, cuando Bella volviera a casa para asistir a la boda, no la dejarían regresar a los Ángeles nunca más.

Era viernes por la mañana y toda la ciudad de NY se despertaba para comenzar el día... Todos menos un personaje en particular, el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad, Edward Callen. El no había podido pegar el ojo después de tremendo susto...

_ Toda su familia estaba feliz, se encontraban en un elegante jardín adornado magníficamente. El estaba parado en una especie de altar hecho de flores, al mirar hacia el frente noto como una radiante Bella, con un hermoso vestido blanco avanzaba hacia el... Sin pensarlo una sonrisa de idiota se instalo en su cara.  
Lastimosamente , esa sonrisa no duro mucho tiempo, al llegar Bella al altar el intento tomarla de la mano, pero Edward no contaba con que su hermano le ganaría el puesto. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que Bella no avanzaba hacia él, si no hacia su hermano. _

_Y cuál era el papel de Edward en aquel lugar? El padrino.  
Eso era decimado! Edward Cullen era el padrino en la boda de su Hermano con la mujer a la mas quería!  
_  
A eso de las 4:00 am el cobrizo favorito de todas, estaba empapado en sudor y sentado en la estancia de su frio apartamento intentando descifrar aquel feo sueño...más bien esa horrible pesadilla.  
El muy idiota toda vía no se había dado cuenta de la realidad de su situación...

Aquel día no se presento al trabajo, algo lo hacía sentir completamente desdichado.

Y es a si, como regresamos al principio…

Tomando un café se encontraba él, pensando como seria su vida si estuvieran juntos.

"Los hombres no deben llorar" Se repetía cuando se sentía desfallecer, cuando sentía que su vida ya no valía la pena; cuando recordaba cuánto daño le había hecho a aquella hermosa mujer.

Bella lo había estado evitando a toda costa, no respondía sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes, mucho menos sus correos.

Desde el día en que se fue, no había tenido ningún tipo de comunicación con ella.

Desesperado, decidió hacer algo que estuviera seguro Bella tendría que leer. Ed sabia como ella tenía una extraña manía con el correo escrito y todo lo que llegaba a sus manos en un sobre era abierto. Fue a si como, con su impecable escritura empezó una carta; una carta en la que ponía sus últimas esperanzas, pues si ella era tan feliz como el imaginaba, estaba dispuesto a salir completamente de su vida.

Y es que a nuestro idiota favorito en esta historia acababa de descubrir, gracias a largas horas de reflexión después de aquel sueño, que desde el día en que Bella se marcho, una sensación de VACIO se instalo en su pecho, una que no se curaría hasta que estuviera de nuevo con ella; pues él descubrió que aquello que lo hacía sentir miserable, y desdichado; era una "cosa" que no se quitaba con facilidad, era "algo" que podía hacerlo sentir el ser más poderoso del mundo si era correspondió y que sin embargo, en esos momentos era la causa de su muerte: **EL AMOR.**

**Al fin se había dado cuenta que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de Bella Swan**.

Lastimosamente, a veces dejamos pasar el tiempo, sin ponernos a pensar que puede ser demasiado tarde…

* * *

_Hola!_

_(Son la 1:50 am en Mex) y estoi murien do de sueño pero ya las tenia muy abandonadas y no podia posponer mas esto!_

_Seqe para algunas ya estoi muerta! Simplemente se me han juntado muchas cosas, familiares enfermos, examenes, mi cumple, tareas, ideando otras historias en fin, ademas no me convencia como me habia qedado el cap (Sige sin convencerme del todo XD) pero ya habia pasado mucho tiempo y no las puedo dejar sin nada... a si qe diganme lo qe piesan!_

_Me ENCANTA qe me compartan suposiciones! algunas estan muy cerca! pero veremos qe es lo qe pasa... _

_Algunas nnitas creen qe no acabare la historia, pero hermosas dejenme decirles qe: Para NADA! como lo habia dicho antes la historia, la segire hasta el final! aunqe me tarde un año mas la acabare ... jajaja, no no tanto pero ustd entienden C; Lo unico qe decia esqe me gustaria qe hubiera mas RW eso es todo... _

_Por ultimo para acabar con la biblia... MUCHAS D TODO CORAZON GRACIAS POR LOS FAVORITOS Y LOS RW´S espero poder contestarlos todos en unas horas... A las historia ya le qedan pocos caps unos.. 3 max y el epilogo y ya para acabar... porfavor las preciosuras qe me dejan RW "anonimos" pasenme un correo para pder contsntarlos... igual las qe tienen su cuenta bloqeada porfis! :3 me encantaria responderles... y aahhh antes qe se me olvide.. estaba leyendo la historia y... tiene muchos errores :S QE PENA! niñas si tienen un comentario porfis aganmelo saber, me pondre a editar la historia en estos dias para qe ya qede bonis! :D  
_

_Creo q eso es todo..._

_LAS ADOROO MILL 3_

_Bsitos Muchos!_

_Jocii ((:_


	28. Do you?

Llegando a los Ángeles y habiéndose instalado por completo con Stefan lo primero que hiso fue contactar a su madre, le dijo que estaba bien y segura, pero que en aquel momento no quería hablar de nada y que quería estar alejada de todo y todos; por esa razón no le iba a proporcionar ninguna información del sitio exacto en donde se encontraba. Su madre refunfuño para sus adentros; ella ya sabia a grandes rasgos que se encontraba con Stefan, pero tenia las esperanzas de visitarla y Bella no le dejaba la situación muy fácil.

La Sra. Swan conocía lo suficientemente a su hija y sabia que en aquellos momentos lo que Bella necesitaba era privacidad; mas sin embargo una madre nunca puede estar tranquila cuando sabe que uno de sus hijos sufre, y menos una madre como Renne, que tenia en mente usar sus tácticas aprendidas en sus series policiacas favoritas para dar con el paradero exacto de sus hija. Estaba segura que Esme tenía información útil, su amiga iba a sufrir un poco, pero no descansaría hasta estar al lado de su linda muñequita.

Bella no tardo en recibir desde regaños telefónicos de su padre que empezaban con un enérgico "**Juro que si no vuelves a casa te desheredare Isabella**" y que terminaban con el llanto de Charlie rogando: "**Mi princesita, te necesito hija."** ; hasta muestras de apoyo de parte de su hermana **"Eso y mas se merece Cullen"** .Extrañaba a su familia pero estaba decidida a no volver.

Más todo eso había cambiado. Una inminente boda y un hermoso vestido de dama de honor la esperaban en NY.

.*.*.*

Esme Cullen estaba sudando frio. Nunca creyó capaz a alguien de hacer algo como el estilo:

Una tarde soleada en su jardín se dio cuenta que un bulto estaba colgado sobre los arboles; al principio le dio un susto de muerte, pero al ajustarse bien las gafas se dio cuenta de que no era nada. Al día siguiente en el súper mercado Esme percibió una sombra que a su punto de vista la seguía, mas no quiso darle importancia, pues el lugar estaba repleto de personas. A si empezó su delirio, ella no sabia si en verdad la seguían o solo se estaba volviendo loca, pues se sentía vigilada. Todos los días durante esos 2 meses sentía que alguien estaba tras ella. Llamo 2 veces a la policía pero los oficiales le informaron que no podían actuar solo por sospechas, necesitaban evidencias físicas de acoso para poder tomar cartas sobre el asunto. Esme simplemente no podía vivir en paz. Hasta que sucedió…

Carlisle que no le daba mucha importancia a las suposiciones de su mujer, tenía que salir de la ciudad urgentemente y el personal de servicio tenía la noche libre. Esme estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, eso de estar sola en su casa le aterraba. Antes de acostarse a dormir, bajo por su habitual vaso de leche caliente, estaba sirviéndose la bebida cuando escucho un rechinido de una puerta, seguido de unos sigilosos pasos, en ese momento Esme simplemente dejo de respirar. Al poco tiempo sintió como una mano tocaba su espalda, ella aterrada solo atino a aventarle a su agresor la leche caliente que tenia en su mano y empezó a gritar como loca por toda la casa, a sus gritos se le unieron los de una mujer . Esme al reconocer los gritos se paro en seco y regreso a la cocina en donde se encontró con una silueta algo regordeta que conocía a la perfección, entallada en un traje negro que parecía el disfraz de gatubela; la mujer estaba parada enfrente del lavadero salpicándose agua por toda la cara.

**. **

** -¡Renne! ¡Pero que demonios haces aquí!**

**. **

** -¡Estas loca o que Esme! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarme algo caliente encima? ¿Qué no piensas que me pudiste hacer daño?**

.

Respondió una indignada Renne; a lo que Esme solo atino a reírse a carcajadas de las locuras de su amiga.

Resulto ser que su adorada "hermana" había utilizado técnicas "exclusivas" de la CIA de "intimidación" para sacarle información. Había utilizado la famosa técnica del "Acosador Misterioso" La cual consistía en seguir a la victima por un periodo prolongado de tiempo con el fin de que la victima perdiera la cordura y así recabar la información más rápido. Pero Renne había tenido que suspender todo, pues Esme toda vía no estaba loca y a ella quería partir a los Ángeles antes de la boda de Emmet .

Esme pasó de las carcajadas a la más profunda incredulidad. ¡Ella había sido la enferma que la había estado siguiéndola todo ese tiempo! . Por que su amiga no le pregunto la dirección de sus hijos, ella con gusto se la había dado. Total que lo único que le prometió a Stefan es que no diría ni una palabra del embarazo de Bella; su hijo nunca menciono que la su dirección y demás datos fueran información clasificada.

Renne estaba eufórica. Al fin lo había logrado, había tardado meses, y había salido algo lastimada en el proceso pero lo había conseguido. Tenia en sus manos un pequeño rectángulo de papel con la nueva dirección de Bella y Stefan en Los Ángeles. _"Ohh si, nadie puede contra Renne Swan"_ pensó con una simpática sonrisa malévola en sus labios.

.*.*.*.*.

Isabella nunca se imagino Tener una razón tan grande para vivir.

Obviamente, ella como la mayoría de las mujeres; tenia aquel sueño. Se imaginaba que algún día estaría casada, tendría hijos, una bonita y grande casa, el perro jugando y las risas de los niños inundando su hogar; ya saben, todo el paquete del viviremos felices para siempre.

La diferencia es que una cosa era imaginarlo y otra completamente distinta vivirlo.

Era demasiado hermoso sentir, que una personita del tamaño de un frijolito vivía en tu ser, y que el o ella dependía completamente de ti. Era mágico aquel sentimiento de protección y de amor incondicional que surgió en cuando ella tuvo la noticia que seria mama. De inmediato supo que a pesar de todos lo problemas que tenia, o de los que pudieran surgir en el futuro ella, amaría incondicional mente a su bebe.

De manera súbita, el timbre sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos y momentos después tenía la correspondencia en su mano.

"Factura, factura, factura, factura…."

En ese momento las cartas acabaron en el piso y solo una se quedo en su mano, una proveniente de aquel que la había dañado…

_Bella:_

_Se que tal vez esa decisión fue un error, y también sé que probablemente no te interese lo que tenga que decir, pero hay algo que ha estado en mi mente por meses, hay algo que me he estado peguntando y no me deja dormir.__  
__Antes que nada quiero felicitarte, se que en unos meses la familia estará rodeada de tiernas risas de bebe. Si es una nena, y si se llegara a parecer a ti; se que seria la cosita mas hermosa en este mundo y si es un niño; seguro que será un perfecto caballero como su padre._

_Demonios Bella, No sabes la suerte que tiene mi hermano en poderte tener en sus brazos, la suerte que tiene de despertar a tu lado todas las mañanas y decirte lo hermosa que luces despeinada, y tampoco sabes lo que daría por ser yo el que ocupe su lugar…_

_Por Favor dile a Stefan que se relaje, que no quiero causar problemas entre ustedes. _

_Me gustaría hablar contigo en persona pero entiendo lo difícil que esto puede ser. Corazón, se que te hice daño y te dejare en paz lo prometo; solo te pido que me quites esta duda que atormenta mi corazón…_

_Solo me pregunto… ¿Sigues pensando en mi__? Amor, ¿lo haces? _

_Bella, no quiero molestarte. Es solo que durante este tiempo me he dado cuenta de las cosas que deje ir, ¿Sabes que no había entendido el significado de "Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"? Dios! No sabes lo que me mata el tener que haberlo entendido hasta ahorita!.Me duele de verdad no poder regresar el tiempo, y enmendar todos mis errores._

_Se que lo que tenemos ha muerto y lo has olvidado, muchas veces te hice llorar, y no quiero interrumpir tu vida solo que creo que tienes que saber que no te he olvidado, Hermosa NUNCA te voy a olvidar…_

_Atte:_

_Edward C._

* * *

Merezco pena de MUERTE. Lo único qe les puedo decir es que lo SIENTO de verdad, la inspiración tardo MUCHOOO en llegar ¨/ Lo qe si muñequitas es qe aunque me haya tardado no pienso dejar la historia lindas.

¿Qe les pareció? Honestamente ni rw merezco pero de verdad espero qe les haya gustado

Con amor

Joss 3


End file.
